Me And My Baka
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: A story Based loosely on real life events, We share a few Humourous events between Usagi, Mamoru and a group of close and looney friends. Au fic, Nowhere near finished
1. Kinky

"Odango!" Chiba Mamoru smirked down at his verbal argument partner

"Baka!" Tsukino Usagi growled at the taller man

"Grow up, Odango Atama"

"Shut up and stop calling me that, Baka"

"So mature"

"Nyah!" The blond stuck out her tongue in response to his comment gaining a scowl from the ebony haired man next to her. Furuhata Motoki shook his head in the background and sighed before moving behind the counter to serve another customer.

"Oh, I thought you were going to lick me then, Odango" A smirk played over Mamoru's lips as he continued, Usagi pulled her tongue back into her mouth with little haste "Odango's kinky rate goes up by 1 point"

"Eww Hentai!" The 17 year old blond scouted into the next stool as a wolfish grin flashed over Mamoru's face before disappearing back into his usual smirk. He turned back to his coffee chuckling gently as he brought his previously ordered cup of no milk-coffee(A.N. Apparently it's racist now to say Black coffee) to his lips.

Usagi sighed, allowing cerulean eyes to take a short glance at the Ebony haired Mamoru before turning to the clock. The doors opened behind her as another blond haired teen entered the arcade. Within seconds the seat Usagi had previously occupied was now filled by the newly arrived blond, Aino Minako. From any angle the two would have looked related, both had long golden blond hair although it was styled differently. Usagi's was pulled into two pigtails, a rounded bun at the top of each while Minako's was separated into two, the top layer pulled into a ponytail with a red bow. Each girl was near identical in looks however Minako's face was more rounded with slightly darker eyes while Usagi had pale blue eyes and a heart shaped face.

"I think you love him" Minako leant over slightly, resting against Usagi's shoulder and singing into her friends ear as the second blond glared.

"Shut up, Minako" Usagi hissed, Narrowing her eyes.

"Don't you know any other words, Odango?"

"Shut up!"

"See what I mean?" Minako giggled, giving an agreeing nod to Mamoru as Motoki approached the trio.

"Hi guys, Anything I can get ya?" Motoki had sandy blond hair with hazel eyes and several faint freckles with a cheery exterior while his best friend was the complete opposite. Mamoru was tall, dark and handsome, deep blue eyes and an isolating nature. He didn't talk to many but when he did he was known to be loyal.

* * *

Next Day

"Watching the people get lairy

Is not very pretty I tell thee

Walking through town is quite scary

And not very sensible

I predict a riot, I predict a riot"

"Mamoru-Baka, SHUT UP!" Usagi growled, her voice raising as she leapt up from her stool. Mamoru smirked and closed his mouth as the blond drew back her hand then moved to slap him. He leant backwards slightly and caught her wrist before pulling her down with a tug into her stool.

"I predict a riot, I predict a riot. And if there's anybody left in here.."

"Mamoru!" The blond let out a growl before crossing her arms over the counter and burying her head.

The pair had been "Friends" for years, friendly banter, a few shared jokes and even a scheme once or twice but it was a strange relationship non the less. Sort of a romantic relationship without the bad bits.. and some of the perks. Mamoru had his moments, he could be sweet when he wanted to be but more often then not his Ego was sky high and he used the fact that Usagi was boy crazy against her. The fact that the two always hung around each other at every moment possible which didn't go unnoticed, no matter how much they tried to deny it.

"Odango.." No answer

"Odango.." Mamoru tried again

"Oi, With the poodles already!" The blond glared at Mamoru, turning away from the conversation she was having with Minako.

"Pardon?" Mamoru blinked spinning fully around in his chair to look at her

"I said 'Oi, With the poodles already', Baka" She bit out

"That name really sucks" Dead panned monotonous voice as usual

"Well it's better then Mamoru" Usagi 1, Baka 0

"Sure it is" Why did Mamoru have to be so calm

"Fine.. Would you prefer Mr. Ego?" Usagi 2, Baka 0

"As long as it's pronounced E-go and not Egg-o" Usagi 2, Baka 1.. Gah

"Baka..." Oh yeah go Usagi, 'I sound soo mature huh?' The blond shook her head at her abilities before turning back to Minako

* * *

Author's notes

Ok at the moment it kinda sucks, I know that but hey it's kinda real life based.. will be more later on including the events of today (sniffles at the memories)

My Baka got beaten up. He turned a corner at dinner when he was out with his best friend and bumped into some guy who punched him. Ben-Baka said something about relaxing and was there any need in it and teh guy and the guy's friend both started on him. Now a 16 year old against two adult men isn't fair is it? So froggy-Johnny his best friend ran into one of the nearby stores for help and when he got back, Ben-Baka asked where he was. So I spent a **_WHOLE_ **to hours without **_My _**Baka when normally I have the whole afternoon to talk to him and **_I_** was planning on bugging _**him**_ today _**instead**_ of him bugging _**me**_.

Then Baka turned off his cell/mobile phone so I couldn't ring, so I settled for a text, rang a friend and my mum then went to watch a netball match at the primary school my mum works at. We lost.. badly.. 7 to Bucky, 1 to us.. Gah.. Anyways during the match i got a text from him saying he was ok so I rang him back YAY! and he's ok..

Meg: What's the damage then?

Ben-Baka: Non much, I'm still gorgeous as ever

Meg: (Swoon) Sure.. Secretly I was agreeing with this

He has a small cut above his eye and his cheek is swollen but I was still over the moon to know he was ok

And a friend asked him yesterday if he'd go out with me and he said he'd think about it hehe

My Gran is still in hospital, Nearly died last Friday due to an allergic reaction to a dye she was injected with but she's better now and Kevin is going back next week although I'm back to being in love with Baka, today made me realise how much (Sigh). Anywho Yeah.. exciting week huh?

Hope y'all are Ok,

Ciao pour now


	2. Pen Wars

"My mistress' are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red that her lips' red.

If snow be white, why then her bre.."

Mizuno Ami sat at the counter, a book of sonnets in one hand, a milkshake in the other as she took sips between each sonnet she read. Tsukino Usagi sat next to the enthralled bluenette and sighed, her head drooping slightly as she tried to read her Manga over the enthusiastic reading of the genius. It wouldn't be so bad if Ami wasn't trying to put on a stereotyped posh British accent but no the girl just HAD to try it didn't she.. she claimed the great works of Shakespeare could not be done justice without such a thing

Stupid Ami

A hand slowly reached out, a baby blue marker pen clutched tightly in the fingers while the owner tried to work out whether the silent blond was paying attention. Mamoru smirked as his fingers gracefully drew a perfect straight line over the corner of the girls comic before retreating to infront of him.

"Baka, What.." She was interrupted

"Usagi, pay attention!" Ami corrected Usagi, a slight pout on her lips as the blond turned back to her friend

"I have seen roses damasked, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath my mistress reeks."

Usagi caught site of a green line being drawn just below the blue and glared at Mamoru.

"What was that for?" She pointed at the two lines as he grinned back triumphantly at her.

"I wanted some attention" Was his simple reply

"You didn't need to do that to get her attention" Trailed off the Bluenette as Minako leant around her.

"I think he loves you" Sang Minako in a whisper that was just out of Mamoru's hearing

Usagi snorted "I wish" with that she picked up her own blue fountain pen that was a pain to wash off.

Clutching her beloved pen tightly she glanced at the Baka from the corner of her eyes and wiggled the pen gaining a conspirital grin as he grabbed a yellow marker and slowly edged it towards her page. Her own pen moved towards his arm, her knuckles white as he snickered and moved the tip of his to meet hers. The two moved the pens back slightly before Mamoru began to slowly edge his towards her page again, her pen moved to stop an inch away from his arm and he retreated with a chuckle. Motoki came over and leant against the counter watching the two with interest.

"I grant I never saw a goddess go:

My mistress when she walks treads on the ground.

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare."

Ami finished her poem and began on the next as the pen war continued. Mamoru's pen twirled around Usagi's before he moved it towards her page. She quickly batted his marker away from the page with her fountain pen and Motoki laughed. Her pen moved forwards as did Mamoru's then she pulled it back with a slight grin, her plan worked out.

"Look Motoki, Odango's pulling back" With that said Usagi lunged the pen forwards and drew over the back of his hand before waving her pen triumphantly in the air. He smirked and rested his pen back on his paper before ordering another cup of coffee and bowing his head. Usagi turned back to Ami who was babbling on about something or other to do with Elvis' twin sister

* * *

"And then he said 'I wanted some attention' The nerve of him, really" The blond huffed as Minako rolled her eyes, Rei smirked shaking her head.

"Jeeze, Usagi will you stop going on about it, we know you fancy him but do you really have to keep going on about it?" Minako glared from her place besides Rei, Ami had long gone and Rei was in her previous seat. The blond across the counter perked up and grinned as Mamoru re-entered the arcade after going to check on his neighbours cat. They'd gone on holiday for the weekend and Mamoru had agreed to keep an eye on their pet while they spent three days in Mexico.

"Aww does Usagi fancy the studly Mamoru?" Motoki raisedhis eyebrows suggestively as Mamoru sat down besides the blushing blond and turned to them.

"Wha? Odango, who fancies who now?" Mamoru grinned widely at her as her face turned scarlet

"But then who wouldn't fancy the amazing Chiba Mamoru eh Usagi?" Motoki winked and Usagi grabbed her Manga, opened it to a random page and tried to start reading it.

"Aww Odango has a crush on me? Sweet.. Ha look at her trying to hide behind her comic like that" Mamoru cooed and she turned towards Minako who giggled helplessly. Rei leant over and grinned like a Cheshire cat before adding "It must be true, you've gone red, Odango"

"Stop calling me that Bakas" Usagi sniffed indignantly and turned her nose up, looking towards her long forgotten milkshake.

"Aww, come on, Odango. You love me really" He smirked

"Sure I do, Baka" She buried her nose back into her comic giving a flippant reply.

"Now come on, don't try and be sarcastic, you can't hide it that easily"

"Whatever you say, Baka"

Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, unaware of the Goosebumps that rose on her arms and cheeks. Motoki chuckled and went to help a small boy on the games while Minako and Rei watched to two before whispering between each other

* * *

Author's notes

Ok that's chapter two. Stupid Baka distracted me with a pen fight in science so I didn't take in anything that our heavily pregnant and highly hormonal science teacher taught us about the heart.. oh well she explained to us afterwards and iI got a few extra minutes with Baka. He's fully healed after his little scrape and my Nanna should be coming out of hospital soon.

And sadly It was shouted across my History class that I fancied the stud muffin baka which was commented to with "But then of course I fancy the stud muffin too" by Jase.

My french oral is in 11 days and then my first exams start at the end of this month so I might have to stop posting for a while.. not that I post much as it is eh?

By the way, the sonnet is "Sonnet 130" by William Shakespeare

And Elvis' twin sister is a poem by Carol Ann Duffy

Caio Pour now


	3. My Odango

Baka-Mu: She forgot about us in the last updates! (Duo-Mu cries in the background while Hee-Mu comforts him)

Meg: I didn't.. well actually I did, Gomen Nasai boys but I was trying to get updates done

Baka-Mu: How could you forget such a beautiful creature as me?

Meg: Surprisingly easily actually

Baka-Mu: Fool!

Meg: Baka!

Baka-Mu: Don't call me that, Meegan

Meg: Then don't call me that Baka, Nyah, nyah!

Baka-Mu: Oo I thought you were going to lick me then, Kinky

Meg: shurrup or I'll tell them (Points at readers)

Baka-Mu: Tell them what?

Meg: About your um.. you're school play!

Baka-Mu: Which one?

Meg: The one where you was the animal thingy

Baka-Mu: Animal thingy? (Smirks)

Meg: Stop that.. the one where you were an owl or something, Bex was a squirrel, it got into the local paper

Baka-Mu: Oh, **_THAT _**one (Looks for a large heavy object, gag of some sort or nearest exit)

Meg: Yes, that one. Now hush up and let me type or I'll have to take you up on a kinky spanking

Baka-Mu: Oo Go ahead

Meg: Baring in mind I won't be the one to spank you.. I'll make um Your tutor do it!

Baka-Mu: Noo!

Meg: Hush!

* * *

Anyways on with the story..

Usagi sat curled up in a booth near the counter, her shoes laid discarded on the floor and her legs were crossed beneath her while her head was buried in the crooks of her folded arms. Two long pigtails wrapped around her arms once before falling off the table and onto the cushioned seat beside her. A full glass of Vanilla milkshake with extra ice-cream sat in front of her, untouched.

Across the table sat a worried Minako who would occasionally look to glance at Motoki who was working behind the counter before looking back to her friend. She wasn't usually this quiet. She seemed like a zombie in comparison to her usual chattery self. Her lips turned deeper into a frown before she quickly plastered on a smile and gave a light tug at her friend's odangos.

"Usagi, Are you ok? It's a Saturday and not only are you up at a way too early for Usagi hour but your not talking, smiling, laughing or eating. What's going on?" The smile dropped and Minako's eyes radiated concern as she placed a her chin in her palm. Usagi squirmed a little before straightening up, her head hung slightly causing the early morning sun beams to catch the light in her hair.

"My obaasan1 is in hospital. She got a call the other day while we were round for dinner and the doctor said she was going to have a hip operation but she had to have her heart checked out first but the heart doctor won't let her out" The blonde sniffled before burying her head back into her arms, squeezing her eyes shut. Minako's face fell more then thought possible and she shifted round the table to give her look-a-like a hug. The two blondes appeared to be oblivious to the arrival of the ebony haired man that entered the arcade and took a seat at the counter. One blonde was oblivious however, the distressed blonde knew perfectly well he'd walked in, she just couldn't bare to talk to him right now.

"Hey, 'Toki, What's going on with Usagi?" Mamoru nudged his head back in the direction of the two girls and his freckled companion gave an absent shrug as he filled a cup with coffee and plonked it on the counter before the raven haired man. Said man spent the next hour watching the two girls' reflections in the mirror behind the counter till Minako returned to the other side of the booth.

Downing the rest of his coffee, Mamoru put his cup on the counter, nodding to Motoki who refilled it as the ebony haired man rose from his seat. "Back in a minute, 'Toki. Gonna talk to Odango" He swiftly moved over towards the counter where the two girls were sat and slid in beside Usagi who blinked up at him startled slightly. Minako watched in silence as Mamoru twisted in his seat and brought up one leg onto the seat. He leant to the side resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm as he evaluated Usagi's profile.

She looked ok, slight bags under the eyes, a definite loss of happiness in her eyes and her mega watt smile wasn't there, something had to be up, especially as she'd not touched her milkshake. With a slight pout on his lips, Mamoru reached out and pulled at the end of her pigtail "What's up, Odango?"

"Go away, Baka" instead of the usual come back she'd ordered him to go away, strange. She was never one to back down from their verbal spars.

"Usagi.. What's wrong? You're not yourself today.. You're like a zombie" He frowned as she lowered her head again.

"Obasaan is in hospital and I don't think she's coming out" Usagi sniffled, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, not being able to find the words at first. He watched the young blonde raise an arm to swipe at the tears and then it clicked. He leant over slightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezed the blonde's arm slightly. "I know this is pretty useless as there Isn't much I can really do.. But if there is anything, and I mean anything, I can do then just let me know and I will" Another slight squeeze and he let go, just as Usagi leant against his side. Mamoru patted her head and gave the two girls a nod before getting up and going back to his coffee, Usagi fell against the cushioned seat and waited for her friend to burst into hysterics yet it never came. Instead, when she sat up she was greeted by a ...

"Oh, that's soo sweet, I never thought Mamoru to be the type to be so sweet" Minako sighed dreamily, her chin cupped in both hands while her glazed eyes stared at a spot above Usagi's head. The odango'd girl waved a hand in front of her friend, snapping the daydream and regaining her attention.

"He has his moments" The two were oblivious to the dreamy looks they both took on after Usagi said this, both girls instantly perking up.

several hours later after Minako had left..

Usagi sat in her booth, Minako having left a while ago. An emptied Milkshake glass sat in front of her, companioned by one that was half full. The blonde was busy sketching a new outfit for her friend Rei to make when the chime above the door alerted the customers to another person entering the arcade. Usagi kept her eyes down, finishing the detail to the hemline as the person stopped just short of her table, a large shadow cast over here.

Motoki perked as the new customer stopped near Usagi's booth, greasy blond her that was cut into a bob hung around her spotted face as she glared down at the beloved blonde. Motoki coughed and nodded his head towards the table, causing Mamoru to spin in his seat to face the two.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Bunny, what's this? All on her own with no-one to talk to? Wow, no change there then" She scoffed as Usagi carried on to ignore her. Seeing this got no reaction the scraggily blond known as Christie tore the paper from beneath Usagi's pencil and held it up.

"Aww, Bunny's designing a wedding dress, and look it's got feathers at the bottom. If you walk normally you'll look like a chicken, might want to avoid food though, don't want you stuffed and not your bra, do we?" She chuckled to herself as Mamoru slid into the booth next to Usagi.

"Speak for yourself, You're all chicken thigh and no chicken breast" Mamoru smirked as she gawped, his arm finding it's way to his friend's shoulder as he took back the sketch and placed it back in front of Usagi.

"You.. You.. BAKA!"

"Only Usagi here can call me that, Chick-a-Dee" Mamoru winked at the Christie who turned on her heels and stomped out, ranting about Bunnies and Bakas, while Mamoru slowly progressed from chuckles to red faced hysterics.

After several minutes of banging his fist on the table top he began to take deep breaths as Usagi's own face returned to normal. "Arigatou, Mamoru.. I could have taken her you know, although that was funny" She giggled and he began another fit of laughter before replying with..

"Anything for my Odango"

* * *

Author's notes.

Woot finished this chapter, it's 10:45 and I have a sore throat. I believe Obasaan means grandmother, at least I hope it does.

Nan is out of hospital, French speaking is next week and I got a good report, still no photo's yet, gack

Baka-Mu: 'Bout time..

Meg: Shurrup, Baka

Baka-Mu: You shurrup

Meg: No, you

Baka-Mu: No! You shut up

Meg: No, you!

Hee-Mu: Aww guys, just kiss and get it over with already

Meg and Baka-Mu together: SHUT UP!

By the way if you want to see a picture of my Baka you can find it on my homepage.. hopefully.. I set my brother's photobucket account as the homepage with the picture of Baka on.. And the next chapter is going to be called "Last touch" based on a game we played today... stupid baka


	4. Last Touch

Usagi walked into the arcade, a large smile plastered onto her face as she sat down at the counter, Minako took a seat to her right leaving the one on her right empty. Minako grinned and leant over, tugging at the now considerably shorter pigtails of her best friend with a smile. Usagi's pigtails had gone from reaching her ankles to her waist and her bangs had also been trimmed giving them a slight curl. Today she'd opted for wearing her hair down so that it reached her knees

"So he said, and remember this was live on the radio "Coloured toilet paper makes me itch so remember people, ease up on the coloured toilet paper" How disgusting is that?" The two girls burst into giggles as Minako flicked a strand of hair from her face. Motoki, having noticed their arrival made two of the usual chocolate milkshakes and placed them in front of the two girls, his eyes fixed on Usagi's hair.

"You've done something with it haven't you?" Motoki grinned as Usagi opened her mouth to answer

"Done something with what?" Interrupted Mamoru

"She had her hair chopped" Added Minako

"Oh wow! It's Odango" Usagi turned to glare at him.

"No, I'm Ayumi Hamasaki, but thanks anyway" Usagi rolled her eyes gaining a chuckle from Minako and Motoki

"Well" Started Motoki "I think it looks very nice, Usagi" Usagi grinned back at Motoki then turned to stick her tongue out at Mamoru giving him a prod at the same time.

"What's that for, Odango?"

"Dunno, Just felt like it.. Just like I feel like doing this" Usagi then began to prod Mamoru in the arm repeatedly till he was forced to either suffer a bruise or move across a stool. He chose the latter and Usagi pouted before turning back to Minako.

* * *

An hour later

"And Everyday I love you less and less,

I've got to get this feeling off my chest,

The doctor says all I need is some rest,

Since Everyday I love you less and less

Unless, Unless,

I know I feel it in my bones,

I'm sick I'm tired,

Of staying in control

Oh yes, I feel

A rat upon the wheel,

I got to know just not so much is real"

Usagi jabbed her finger into Mamoru's arm, pressing on the already bruised area and receiving a slight yelp from him. His eyes narrowed on her as she smirked back, Minako shook her head behind them as Usagi turned to Motoki. Mamoru poked her back and she lightly slapped his arm giggling "Prodded".

"This reminds me of a show I watched. This woman, Catherine something played a game with this guy in an office and they chased each other round prodding each other and saying "Last touch". She ended up chasing this guy onto the road to get him and he got ran over and well died but she tagged his body while it was on the road. Then she went to his funeral and his got talking to his wife who poked and her said "My husband told me to do that and say 'Last touch'" So she then tried to dig up the grave while screaming Noo!"

Usagi grinned shrugged and grinned slyly before leaning over and jabbing him in the arm again "Last touch!" The two then spent the rest of the morning prodding each other gaining strange looks from the others. Usagi won the mornings round by jabbing Mamoru on her way out. The girls had decided they'd go and get cookies from Mrs Tsukino and grab a sandwich while they were there.

* * *

As the two re-entered the arcade, two hours later Mamoru strode past and dodged Usagi's fingers, poking the back of her shoulder with a grin. "That new haircut of yours has given you a confidence boost, Odango. For once you're trying to bully me, Last touch" He grinned as the blond groaned

"Noo!"

"This is my.. Main offender,

This is what I've got and it's got me saying,

Why me?"

Mamoru squeaked the last part, his voice shocking Usagi as he managed to go from his usual deep monotone to a high pitched, almost un-hear able to the human ear squeak.

"Usagi! Stop squeaking!" Motoki turned around behind the counter to glare at her as her smile dropped further.

"It wasn't me! It was Mamoru-Baka"

"Oh sure, Like Mamoru can get his voice **_THAT_** high"

"He can! He did!" Protested the blond

"Motoki, He did" Interjected Minako

"Really?"

"Yup" The two blonds nodded enthusiastically

"Oh, sorry Usagi-Chan"

* * *

Mamoru caught the girls later that day on his way to the hospital. Usagi grinned and poked his arm, but found Mamoru was faster when he turned and jabbed her wrist. "Last touch, odango" Her jaw dropped and he took this as his cue to run leaving Usagi stood fuming, and Minako laughing hysterically.

"He last touched me, Minako. I can't believe he last touched me. I'm going to get that Baka, back. Over my dead body he'll win" A sly smile came over her face as the two girls turned and began to walk home.

"Last touch!" Usagi prodded Minako's arm and ran ahead leaving her blond friend to sigh in exasperation.

* * *

Author's notes

Ok so first off, The songs where Everyday I love you less and less, Once again by the Kaiser Chiefs. The second was Main Offender by the hives. Both of which are sang to me on a regular basis by Baka, usually in Science with backing vocals by Jase

Baka-Mu: You love it really

Jase-Mu: Of course she does, ee Meeeeegan

Meg: Oh gawd no, someone save me

Anyways... This was kinda sucky for a chapter, will get better, believe me it will. It was a fun game and I actually did chase Baka out of school while playing Last Touch, he didn't believe that I wanted to talk to him.. which I did, I love talking to baka and I haven't been able to for ages.

And we discovered he can squeak higher then Jase who is the best squeaker in Hull. He squeaked in front of our very pregnant and very hormonal teacher who gave him a strange look then he burst into song with Jase and they decided to corner me so they stood either side of me and backed me into a desk with the teacher watching, oh the shame, I've got to spend two years with them in college, luckily only one of me three courses is with them.

And thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate them

Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky: I usually have bad taste of guys, so Hehe thanks for the good taste comment. Glad you like I predict a riot by Kaiser chiefs, I've only heard three of their songs but they've all been good, Baka introduced them to me and I used to hate them but the more I hear them and see them performing the more I like them. Ricky Wilson, The main singer is absolutely fruit loops though, very nice looking guy though, and funny, very, very funny. He has a charisma about him while he performs and I'm just like "Wow" especially at his crazy dancing and old school clothes.

Hazukii: I would kiss him if I had the courage but knowing him he'd say something like "Well um, nice but I don't like you that way". He looks really cute sometimes, and his face is great when he squeaks.. his best look though has to be the concerned one, or sleeping one, he looks uber cute.

Rose Zen: I never thought about it till you mentioned it but he does look a little like Drake bell, we have that show over here too although I don't watch it much. I'd marry him If I could although he seems to be content on saying I'm his.. Going to college and university together, he's taking me to Japan where I'll work as waitress and he'll be a dodgy salesman and then he'll sell himself at night time.. we won't make much then huh? XD plus apparently if I ever sold myself on eBay it'd be second hand cause he's going to be my first, pfft! yeah right

Oh and apparently some of our friends are forming a plan to make us kiss on the last day because "it's about time" we did

Anyways thanks for the reviews and stuff, Baka's picture is still on my homepage and OUCH! cramp I gotta go


	5. Possesive Baka

"Last touch!" The sandy blond leapt back from the counter with a grin

"Motoki! I'm trying to work" His blond friend hissed, narrowing her eyes at him

"I bet you wouldn't mind if Mamoru had done it"

Usagi glanced around and saw that there was no Mamoru then shrugged and turned back to Mamoru.

"Like I'd deny it" She put her head down and carried on with her maths as he prodded her again.

"You do realise now that's you've double prodded me it's your turn.. again"

"Aww, So it is" Motoki looked up as the bell above the doors chimed, Usagi buried her hand into her hair letting out a frustrated growl at the motionless paper in front of her. Mamoru took a seat besides her and glanced over at the maths equations before looking back up to Motoki.

"The usual, please"

"No problemo" Motoki grinned and went to work with the coffee as Mamoru turned his gaze back to Usagi and her paper.

Several moments passed in which Mamoru cleared his throat several times, Usagi snapped as him to "Go cough somewhere else and give them his 'Mamoru-Baka Germs'", Motoki had finished the coffee and left them in silence again after tagging the blond haired girl again. Mamoru shook his head and took a sip.

"Would you like some help with that Odango?"

"Shut up, Baka! I don't need your help" Usagi put her head down after glaring at him and sat silent for roughly a minute before lifting her head up with a sheepish grin, "On second thoughts, Please?"

Mamoru chuckled and shifted the paper so he could get a better view while Usagi pointed to the place she was stuck at.

"Ok so you're trying to work out 80 of the height the ball fell and it fell from 3metres. So you do 3 metres times 0.8 and that should get you.." Mamoru trailed off counting the sum in his head before perking up "2.4 metres. Now you have to do the same for that number to work out the second bounce" He nodded at her in signal for get to work it out. She leant over and grabbed her calculator from her bag and set it on the table.

"So.. 2.4 times 0.8 will get me the second bounce which is 80 of the first bounce which was 2.4" Mamoru nodded to Usagi again and she punched the numbers into the small machine and looked back at him slightly unsure "1.92?"

Mamoru nodded and patted her head between her odango's and grinned "Correct"

"Thanks for the help, Mamoru"

She buried herself back into her work and soon found herself confused again. Mamoru took her over the question but it wasn't clicking as easily this time. Her fingers knotted in her golden pigtails and she sighed, laying her head against the counter top. He leant besides her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her up gently.

"You can do this Odango, you showed me minutes ago you can. I just need to explain it differently so that it clicks"

"No, it's not you.. I'm just too stupid to get it" She glared at the paper then at him as he briefly yanked her hair.

"Hey! Don't out yourself down like that Usagi, You are smart. It's just taking you a little longer that's all. It's the way I'm explaining it that's stopping it from clicking, you can do it, just keep trying" He grinned confidently at her, slightly concerned about her putting herself down like that. She gave him a slight smile and flashed her a disarming grin that made her heart flutter slightly.

"Come on, How bout we try a little more?"

* * *

"Last touch!" Usagi's arm flailed out towards Motoki as she tried to get him back but failed miserably with a pout.

"No fair, you're too quick"

"Says you who sprints to school every morning" Motoki snorted " I've got longer arms, that's all"

Usagi held her arm out towards Motoki and he extended his own besides it so that his clenched fist gently rested against her shoulder, his arms were indeed longer then her own by a few inches. A seat down from Usagi, sat a gossiping Rei and Minako while Mamoru sat besides her chatting with a man almost identical in looks. Black hair with a blue hue, and navy eyes. The other man looked to be a year or so older however.

"Look at them now, They'll be holding hands next" A voice from just beside Mamoru snickered.

"Shut up, Sapphire" Mamoru growled, irritably. He then turned to the two blonds and batted Motoki's hand away hissing a possessive "Back off, 'Toki. She's mine"

"Eww, No!" Usagi shrieked and jumped away from the three men, clinging onto Minako's arm as Sapphire snickered. Mamoru and Motoki eyed each other before resuming their friendship, Motoki went to serve a customer while Mamoru went back to arguing with Sapphire.

"Did you hear that? He said I was his? Not fair, he can't just claim me like that" Usagi huffed turning up her nose.

"Yeah and secretly you want to be his" Grinned Minako causing her and Rei to cackle.

* * *

The Next Day

Usagi bounced into the arcade, Minako had her arm wrapped around Usagi's as they dodged a football kicked by some of the boys from their school, then let go to make a rush to grab the two seats at the counter. Usagi grinned and took a few steps forwards and heard her name being called over the dull footsteps of Mamoru's shoes against the tiled floor. She spun round and moved around him to go towards the source of the voice who called her name but found herself being yanked backwards by a hand tightening around her arm. She turned with a confused expression to Mamoru and tried to pull her arm from his grip, turning back to the door but found he wouldn't let go.

"Where are you going, Odango?"

"I heard my name. Let go. Davey called my name" She tried to yank her arm from his grip again but was pulled against him, both hands coming up to rest just above her elbows, pinning her in place.

"Who?" He stared down at her confused as she struggled to push away.

"Davey, An old friend. Let go, Mamoru" Minako and Motoki watched from a distance before Motoki coughed a little to loudly gaining the attention he wanted from Mamoru. Motoki glared slightly at Mamoru and looking back down to the girl in his grip Mamoru released her gently and stepped back. Usagi instantly moved towards the doorway while Mamoru sat down, Usagi soon coming back to sit between them with a pout.

"Where did you go?" Asked an interested and slightly confused Minako, Motoki's ears perked slightly as he listened in. The blond turned to cast a quick glare at Mamoru before turning back to the others

"I heard an old friend calling my name"

"An old friend?" Asked Minako, slightly disbelieving

"Yes, an old friend" shot back Usagi, slightly defensive

"And they were calling for you?"

"Yes, of course he was.. But thanks to Baka here, I missed him"

"Him? I thought you said it was an old friend"

"I did, It was an old friend from kindergarten called Davey"

"Davey, eh?" Motoki grinned slyly, his eyes content on watching Mamoru pretending to be interested in his coffee.

"Yes, Davey, an old friend, from kindergarten, who I haven't seen in ages and happens to be a boy, thank you very much" She huffed indignantly and turned slightly towards Mamoru rolling her eyes.

Mamoru gave a silent nod and remained that way for a while, contrasting to him, Minako and Motoki eyed each other with knowing looks and chuckled while Usagi glared.

"Pack it in you two" Usagi stood up and grabbed her bag before storming out. Minako and Motoki glanced worriedly at each other while Mamoru quickly rose and excused himself.

"Usagi, wait up!" Mamoru ran after the sulking blond, slowing a little to match her hurried pace as he reached her. Mamoru studied her for a while before noticing they'd taken a slight detour to the park that was a block or so near his home and probably a good way away from her house. He looked back to her and cocked his head to the side, dark blue eyes shining slightly.

"Want to talk about it, Usagi?" When he got no response he sighed and looked ahead, singing quietly.

"Can't settle down,

I'm stuck in ways of sadistic joy,

And my talent only goes as far as to annoy,

I'm on my way,

This is my Main offender,

This is what I've got,

And it's got me saying,

Why me?"

He raised his voice to higher pitch and squeaked the last two words in her ear gaining a light giggle and smile from her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him for a brief hug. She sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder and he stopped to give her a moment before she started.

"Obaasan is getting worse, she had an allergic reaction to a dye for a scan and nearly died last night. We were all called out at midnight to go see her because they didn't think she'd live through it. Minako and the girls are kind of bugging me too, some stupid thing over a guy and then there's all my exams coming up. I just feel.. stupid" He sighed and rested his head on her own, patting her back gently before stepping back and getting her moving again.

"Usagi, You're not stupid. You're extremely smart and believe it or not you're a great person. The girls are lucky to have you. You'll pass you're exams, you just need to concentrate on revising and you'll do fine" His arm found it's way to her shoulder and he squeezed again " You're Obaasan will be fine. From what I've heard of her is two things. One: Tough as old boots, and two: So full of medication she'll probably be rattling soon" The blond chuckled and he steered her back onto the path. He resumed singing, squeaking into her ear at the chorus and once, deepened his voice further causing her to burst out in hysterics and gain several weird looks from passers by.

"You're trying to be a nurse aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am.. Although I'd like to work with children mainly"

"Me too" Mamoru grinned at her

"So how's life at the hospital, I might be starting a residence there when I'm ready"

"It's ok, a little gruesome but I don't wanna stay there all my career"

"So you might be gone before I get there, then" She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed

" No chance, Odango. I'm sticking round till you're a certified and practicing nurse then I'm taking you with me. You'll be my personal nurse, assisting me everywhere I go"

"Not you're nurse, your patients' nurse right?"

"Right... Although.."

"Don't go there"

"You'd love it really, Odango" He winked at her and she blushed, turning away.

"I might have to take my nursing services somewhere else then"

"I'll just have to come track you down.. Drag you around by handcuffs everywhere I go"

"And what if I leave the country?"

"Then I'll follow you"

"And If you don't have any handcuffs?"

"I'll use leather or rope"

"Hentai"

* * *

Her cell phone rang, slightly later on and they made their way back to see Minako and Motoki who apologised profusely before Minako and Usagi walked home together. On the way back Usagi smiled happily to herself, Minako kept quiet and watched her friend's happy smile. She didn't realise exactly what Usagi was smiling about while she remembered some of Mamoru's earlier words.

Flashback

"_Usagi, My offer still stands, you know. If there's anything I can do, anything at all, I'll do it for you and your Obaasan. Next time you see tell her I said to get 'better soon'" He'd winked and continued singing, leaving Usagi to blink in a daze._

* * *

Author's notes.

Ha I beat the Baka at Last touch today and yesterday although I slightly annoyed him by punching him every time he said something I didn't like. They were very girly punches, the most I've ever done is wind him..

Baka-Mu: You scarred my leg too! It's only faded now

Meg: But that was his fault. But I kicked him and he decided he'd ignore me then went against it and talked to me later on.. hehe

French speaking test tomorrow, and I don't know my presentation yet, ee.

Baka hugged me yesterday! YAY! and he wouldn't let me go talk to my friend from Primary school. mean Baka.

Baka-Mu: You're mine!

Meg: Erm.. no?

Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky: Hiya Sun-Chan. Thanks for the review. Kaiser Chiefs rock, Hope you like this chapter. Four pages (Gasp) Anyways, My problem is I go for the geeky ones, currently fancy Baka's friend although not as strongly as I do Baka. There's a picture on my brother's photo bucket account of me and the waiter I fancied when we were on holiday in Italy last summer. He was a pale, red headed Italian guy and the only guy close to my age other then the cute-ish Lewis.

SilentAngel: Thanks, I hope I get him in the end too. A friend did me a tarot card reading that said I'd be in a love triangle, I'm hoping it's me, Baka and a potential boyfriend for me, not me and some girl fighting over Baka. Thanks for letting me one of your favourite Author's and I'll always update on Baka. You'll get some college life updates come September although they may be few as I only have one class with him.

SailorMoonHannah: I hope you're right and he does like me. Also I hope you like this chapter, was longest yet hehe.

Sorry, Just a few mentions there but thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. Feel free to email me any time, I'm kinda desperate you know. So far only two people have emailed me I think.. possibly three but still..

It's kinda weird today, He really did stop me talking to an old friend and yanked me against him, AND he did warn his friend off me even though we were only comparing arm length.. it was harmless, I swear. His friend is freckly, buck toothed, immensely overweight (even more then me), obnoxious, prejudice, racist, sexist and pigheaded. You should have heard the comments he made when Baka got beaten up the other week and what he said today about Kylie's cancer.

Next Chapter will be called Dreaming of you.. Based on two dreams I had where I (A, Lost my voice, pelted his windows with a bottle cap then climbed up to talk to him and couldn't say hi and then (B, I dreamt he had cancer and had to spend his last hours in bed and Then sent a note into science telling me and two of his best friends we had to go on without him and live for him. I'd gone to lessons and eventually got sent hom and rushed straight over to his house even though I can barely remember where it is. I had to beg his mother, who I've never met to let me see him. Then I confessed my love for him, he said he loved me back and we kissed then I sat with him till time passed and he ended up living.. His dad and brother where in it too.. His dad is cool, very cool, he got insulted by the infamous Jimmy Carr and he was very friendly when I talked to him. He laughed when I told him about my dreams, was upset he didn't do more.. And I missed out the bit of us both confessing our undying love for each other


	6. Dreams or Nightmares

Usagi and Minako sat at the counter chattering happily between themselves about the up and coming French speaking tests. Minako had just had hers earlier that day and Usagi's was the next day and to say she was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Usagi twirled a napkin in her fingers, tearing it into small pieces. Then she realised.. something wasn't right.

There was something missing..

More like _someone.._

Bingo!

Mamoru!

"Hey Motoki, Where's Mamoru-Baka? I haven't seen him since we got here after school and it's like" She glanced down at her watch and frowned "5:30 in the afternoon. He'd usually be here by now"

Motoki and Minako shared a knowing look before Motoki started

"You know, You seem awful.."

Motoki was cut off by the phone which he quickly proceeded to answer. He paced slowly twirling the cord around his finger

"Hello, Crown arcade how can I.. Oh.. Really? I'm so sorry to hear that. Tell him I'll be over once my shift ends and to hold on. Yes... Ok, I'll tell her. Thanks for letting me know. Bye" As Motoki turned back to the girls and stopped his pacing they noticed that his eyes were glazed over and there was a small silver track running down his left cheek.

"What's wrong Motoki?" Usagi leant over the counter holding her arms out towards him.

"Ma.. Mamoru has.. has cancer and till midnight tonight to live" He sniffled and watched Usagi sit back down, her face turned pale as her own eyes glazed and she let out a quiet sob. He continued "He said, He wanted us to go one.. without him, live happily and all that" He pulled out a pen and some paper then scribbled down an address "Go see him"

"Yeah, go to him" Minako nodded, supporting Motoki and Usagi nodded back swiping back tears as she took the paper and fled to it's address.

* * *

At the apartment.

There was a sharp knocking at the door and Nurse Momiji, a short and furrowed old woman answered the door, hastily slinging it back and startling the young girl.

"Hai?"

"Um.. Is this Chiba Mamoru's residence?"

"Hai, And whom are you?"

"I'm a.. a friend" Stuttered the quivering blond

"Friend friend or girlfriend?"

"Best friend?"

"Hmm.. I don't trust you" The nurse gave her a searching look and opened her mouth to say more when a voice from deep within the apartment called out, faintly.

"Momiji, Who is it?" The voice sounded weak, it was recognisable but it lacked the usual joy in it's monotone.

"Some blond child, in a white and blue uniform"

"Does she have it pulled up into two buns with long bits falling from them that looks like Odangos?"

A few minutes of examining and the woman nodded calling "Hai"

"Let her in then, She's a good friend"

"Hai" She responded in a distasteful tone, opening the door wider and letting the girl in, snapping it shut behind her.

Usagi wandered through the apartment till she reached Mamoru's room, the door wide open to reveal a sickly looking Mamoru, curled against a mountain of pillows. She let out a sob and found herself blushing as he looked up to her.

"Hi, Odango"

"Hiya" An uncomfortable silence passed over the two in which Usagi took to staring at her interesting shoes while Mamoru smiled fondly at her.

"I can't do it" Her voice came out in a tiny whisper that he barely caught

"Can't do what?"

"Can't go on living" She swiped at her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes as he blinked "Not without you".

"Usagi, I.. What do you mean you can't? Of course you can. You're you! My Odango" He croaked

"Mamoru, I can't. I'd miss you too much and I l.." She trailed off and he missed the rest of her words.

"I l.. huh?"

"I.. love you" She allowed her voice to raise slightly before she gulped.

"Usagi, I.." He sighed for a moment before chuckling "I love you too"

She looked up to him, more tears flowing from her eyes as he opened his arms to her. She almost dived into his embrace, lips eagerly searching for his.

* * *

Usagi bolted up in bed, panting heavily as she tried to calm herself. Her hand swiped a layer of hot sweat from her forehead and she fell back against the mattress. The mattress shifted besides her and she lazily turned her head towards her pet cat, Luna. Large emerald eyes shone at her as the cat rubbed her head against the back of her head. A warm purr reached her ears as she slowly drifted off to sleep, sleek black fur rubbing against her skin.

T

* * *

he next day a pair of quiet blonds stepped into the arcade, backpacks in hand. They moved over towards the counter where they took a seat and ordered a milkshake as per usual. Usagi glanced around..

No Mamoru..

That couldn't mean...

Didn't mean..

"Motoki, where's Mamoru?" Minako cast a worried look towards her friend, having already heard the blond retelling her dream from the previous night.

"Right here, Odango" He wrapped his fingers around one of her pigtails and gave it a gentle tug as she turned a bright smile towards him. She noticed his fingers lingered slightly longer then they should have but was glad for the touch. He sat down besides her and Motoki instantly gave him his usual black coffee before moving over to talk to Minako.

"Did ya miss me?" She blushed slightly and grinned towards him, relieved.

"Not really, just making sure my dream didn't come true.. You're really going out of your way to haunt me aren't you"

"Huh?" He blinked, confused at her, tilting his head to the side.

"I had a dream about you last night"

"Ah, and?"

"You had cancer and you had till midnight to live" Conveniently she decided to leave out the part of them confessing their love for each other.

"Cool, what did I do with my last day?"

"You were stuck in bed, you did have your personal nurse ring us and tell us to go on without you, though"

"I can't believe I did nothing in my last day to live"

"You were sick!"

Minako rose from her seat and tapped Usagi on the shoulder before grasping her wrist "The girls are here, come on". Usagi nodded and gave Mamoru an apologetic smile before grabbing her things and following Minako to a booth where the other girls were crowded round.

* * *

Some time later, Usagi and Makato, cuisine extraordinaire, took a seat back at the counter. The two gossiped animatedly for a while before Usagi grinned up at Makato. She reached out and shyly poked one of her friends curls that fell from her customary ponytail.

"Your hair looks great curly, Makato"

"So it looks bad the rest of the time?" Makato grinned, knowing her friend would feel guilty.

"No! It looks good straight. It just looks a little nicer then usual today"

"I like your eyes. I'd kill for blue eyes, wouldn't you Motoki?"

Motoki blushed, he'd been caught eavesdropping "They're a cool shade, although I love your hair"

Usagi blushed as Makato leant over the counter and tapped Mamoru's arm.

"Mamoru, Don't you think Usagi's new haircut suits her better then when she had it all long and floppy?" Makato and Motoki leant forwards, two pairs of green eyes fixed on the raven haired man while Usagi shrank back.

"A definite improvement" He chuckled loudly as the blond blushed further, stuttering a thanks. The three friends laughed at the shy blond who was now wishing she'd be sucked up into a whole.

"Be right back. Gotta make a call" Mamoru got up and pulled a sleek black cell phone from his pocket as he made his way outside. A few minutes later the place beside him was deserted while Makato and Motoki drilled Usagi for information.

"Have you told him you love him yet?"

"Have you kissed yet?"

"Has he tickled your.."

"Motoki!" The two girls screeched loudly and slapped their hands over his mouth causing him to wince in pain.

Mamoru returned and took a seat, eyeing the two girls with a strange look as they sat back down. Makato burst into giggles, elbowing Usagi while Motoki wiggled his eyebrows at her. Usagi growled at the two and grabbed her things, quickly moving to the occupant seat beside Mamoru. He turned to her then to a now guilty looking Motoki and Makato before looking back to Usagi.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on, I can tell when something is wrong with you, Usagi"

She sighed

"Makato and Motoki are just annoying me, making comments and stuff"

Mamoru nodded in understanding before placing an arm around her shoulders and squeezing them lightly

"England sounds good right about now" Proclaimed Mamoru

Usagi chuckled at his statement, remembering a conversation they'd had in February.

* * *

Flash Back

Usagi groaned and swiped at her nose with a tissue before burying her head in her arms.

"Ugh, work is terrible" Sighed Mamoru

"Ugh, School sucks" Sighed Usagi.

"We should go somewhere, just you and me to get away from it all" He turned to her with a grin.

"Yeah, we should" She too turned to him with her own silly grin.

"How about France?" She suggested

"Too French"

"Italy?"

"Too cold"

"Australia?"

"Don't like the people"

"Why don't you like Australians? They're so cool and their accent is great"

"I just don't like them, Odango"

"China?"  
"Too communist"

"England?"

"Hmm.. Where abouts in England?"

"East Yorkshire"

"East Yorkshire it is, then" The two nodded and shook hands.

* * *

Back to the present

"Come on. Let's pack our bags and go.. Actually no, we should just go now" Mamoru frowned and dipped his hands into his pockets while Usagi opened her school bag.

"Well.. I've got a pair of gloves, an ancient cereal bar, an mp3 player with a dying battery, a belt.."

"Well that's more then what I've got.. 200 Yen, A cell phone, CD player and some Tai flavoured crisps"

"Wow, We'll really get far, especially with the careers you're given us"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm bound to earn loads from my job of selling my services.. I'll have you know I was a model"

"Yeah, A hand model"

"Pfft! At least I was a model"

"Was? Did you get made redundant after some freak accident that disfigured you're face"

"You wish"

"I wish.. You'd get a hair cut" She smirked at his mock offended pout before he ran his hands through his ebony locked and fluffed out his sideburns. Sadly to say, his hair was a little longer then usual and in need of a good trim, especially the sideburns and slight curls on the nape of his neck.

"You need to do the back" His hands flew to the back of his head but he decided the curls were to be left as they were.

"I can see you having a side parting" She giggled as he tenderly brushed his bangs to the side and flashed a soft grin. It was genuine and heart melting, it suited him perfectly. She laughed and he proceeded to pat his hair back into place but when several clumps decided they would stick up she burst into hysterics. A quivering hand pointed out the stray locks and he tamed them quickly till only one was left. She pointed to it but they found he couldn't pat it down so upon sighing frustrated he hung his head in indication for her to sort it out for him. She quickly smoothed it down, giving it two extra pats, just to be sure before grinning.

"Done"

"Thanks"

"Let's go fishing for a dream,

Lets find some place new.

Some where, we can be ourselves,

And don't say you won't,

Loose your heart.

I loose my mind.

We'll make quite a pair,

Dazzling all the time.

Celebrity parties, Red carpet mile

Nothing is too good there for my girl"

"Mamoru! Stop ruining a good song will you?"

"Aww I thought you liked me singing to you"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Oh, Usagi! It's you!" Usagi turned to see a class mate smiling at her.

"Oh, Kay! Hi"

"Hi, I like your necklace but who has the other half, hmm?" Usagi blinked, having forgotten about her silver pendant. It was half a heart with a jagged line, and the letters Be.. Fri scrawled across it in black. It was one half of a best friends necklace she had swapped with an old friend from kindergarten.

"I do" Mamoru chuckled gaining a laugh from Kay.

"You wish.. Actually my old friend called Jess has it"

"Jess wouldn't happen to be a codename for Mamoru would it?"

"Definitely not"

"Aww, Well you make a cute couple anyway"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it" Mamoru's eyebrows rose as Usagi blushed

"Kay was just saying she'd.."

"I said you two would look great together, perfect couple"

"Oh" He broke into a cocky grin

"I'd look great with anyone"

* * *

Author's notes:

4 pages, phew! My mom bought me the Kaiser Chiefs album, Woot! and Turin Brakes new single "Fishing for a dream" and school of rock... I was offered a job too while I was convincing her to buy it. The song Mamoru was singing is Fishing for a Dream as mentioned, by Turin Brakes.

I'm just wondering if I should add one of our little spits in.. just to make it not so happy sappy and all. Let me know what you think I should do although be warned, I have loads of happy sappy material and not so much Bad.. although there's more for Usagi being angry then for Mamoru.. Gah

Glad the people that read the last chapters like them and thanks to everyone, especially Sun-Chan for the lovely reviews, I really, really feel special now. And the thing about the green eyed monster bit was funny and one of my favourite parts of the story. I was trying to go see my friend David and because I hadn't told Baka where I was going he wouldn't let me go till I explained so I ended up missing him thanks to Baka.

Baka-Mu: Well you're mine.. and David is kinda... stupid

Meg: I know he's not smart but he's a nice boy.. now shut up because I don't need you to tell me things I already know

Duo-Mu: Heero, she didn't deny it did she

Hee-Mu: Nope she didn't

Anyways... I definitely think there's a bit of Mamo-Chan in Baka-san and I've been feeling a little vulnerable myself lately, broke down crying twice in two weeks due to stress of exams, an ongoing argument going on between two of my friends, confusion over my feelings for baka, built up anger over coursework. .which gives me an Idea for my next chapter because I've just remember another sweet moment with Baka.. Reminder for self : Right next chapter so it's similar to the time science coursework was handed back

Yeah, I was close to tears when I got that given back but Baka just said a few encouraging words, squeezed my hand and had a quick look at it and I got it done, had to fight back the tears though. Alls good with Baka though and I did get a short hug from him when I told him I had several FutureHead songs, a Kaiser chiefs song and Main Offender on my mp3 player.. I think I made his day with that.

* * *

Anangelslife: Sparks are definitely flying from Usagi, a little confused about those from Mamoru

SailorMoonHannah: Glad you like it, We've got a little bit of a craze with it because Baka's friend started playing it and the two of them have passed it on so now it's not quite as fun for me.. Hey I just realised.. I'm winning 3:2 YES!

CharmedSerenity3: Usagi likes Mamoru, Mamoru.. well I don't know his feelings but they aren't together because it's based on things that happen between myself and one of my best friends who I have a huge crush on however he doesn't seem to like me in the same way although he still acts like he does at times.. confusing I know, feel sorry for me, I'm having to cope with it all being the one that Usagi's OOCness is based on

Sun-Chan (Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky): What can I say that I haven't alrady.. um I wuff you for your reviews? Keep them up hehe. Going to get a book to get people to sign on Monday so will try to get him to sign it and upload it.. If it's nice, otherwise I'll sit and moan about it and If it's possible would you please Email me Sun-Chan? You're one of my favourite reviewers hehe


	7. Avoiding her

Sorry it's been a while but I've started my GCSE's.. pretty much the big SAT tests you take over there in America and I'm presuming Canada.. Anyways I have next week off so I'll make up for it then

* * *

Usagi grinned triumphantly at Minako as she held up a wad of paper. The blond beside her applauded ecstatically whilst Mamoru cocked an eyebrow at the two. Motoki came over seconds later and placed a milkshake in front of Usagi who squealed and leant over to hug him after moving her milkshake out of the way.

"I see you're finally finished with your chemistry work huh?"

"Hai, all done and dusted" She grinned and tucked into her milkshake

"I'll say" Minako snorted placing a hand on her friends shoulder "You've already been given it back three times" Mamoru raised his eyebrows further whilst Motoki and Usagi nodded grimly.

"That I have, But this time, This time she'll find nothing wrong with it.. or else I'll scream" Mamoru let out an exasperated sigh whilst the three blonds fell into a bout of laughter.

Usagi smiled from ear to ear as she sat down with Makato at her side. Mamoru was already seated to her left so Makato took the right. Motoki grinned and placed a milkshake before her and a coke in front of Makato as the door bell chimed.

* * *

"Ah! Usagi, you're here!" The group turned to look at an aged woman with thick red hair scraped back into a ponytail. It was Mrs Haruna, Usagi's Chemistry teacher. Makato quickly turned back around and started talking to Motoki hoping the woman would forget about her detention. She came closer and stopped between Usagi and Mamoru.

"Ah, Dear.. I've gone over your coursework and you need to add two or three tiny little details.. it'll boost you a little more to a B" Usagi nodded and took the work from the woman, a small note attached with details as she laid it on the counter before her and pushed the milkshake to one side.

"Bye Usagi, Detention tomorrow Makato!" The woman left waving over her shoulder to the two girls a small chuckle escaping her lips as she saw the brunette's shoulders sag.

* * *

Half an hour later Usagi glared at the paper, her head was bowed and she hoped desperately that her bangs would hide her eyes, she could tell she was close to tears. She sniffled quietly and added measurements to the results charts. A cold hand laid on her shoulder and she jumped, startled.

"Shh! It's ok Usagi, it's only me" Mamoru hushed her noticing her shoulders relax. She nodded feeling stupid and allowed herself to collapse forwards onto the counter, Mamoru removed his hand from her shoulder and ran it gently over her spine.

"You ok?" He could tell she was frustrated, she'd already ran her hands through the hair on the nape of her neck five times, twisted her pigtails around each odango twice and blown and swatted at her fringe Kami knows how many times. Mamoru watched her in silence for a few moments before she let out a sigh and nodded.

"Hai, I'm fine" He mentally snorted but let it slip with a grin.

"You can do it odango, Just remember, you can do it" He flashed her a charismatic grin and she nodded, returning it with a shy smile of her own before getting back to work. He was a great guy when he wanted to be. A smile lingered on her face as she continued to work.

Minako joined the two after watching the scene between Usagi and Mamoru, Ami hot on her heals as they grabbed the blond and her work. The four moved over to a booth, Minako and Makato giggling helplessly as they began to gossip.

"She was practically drooling over him"

"Yeah but did you see the look he sent back? They would be so cute together"

"Ahem, I'm sitting right here you know" Usagi finished her work and eyed her two friends while Ami took the paper from her and scanned over it.

"But it's true" Whined Minako with a cheeky glint in her eye

"But it's never going to happen" Usagi stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes, missing the look she got from Mamoru.

"And why's that, Usagi?" Ami being the only one not to fall into a fit of hysterics at Mamoru's expression piped up.

"Because.. Because I don't even know if he likes me that way" Usagi blushed and ducked her head whilst Minako and Makato jumped to their feet with Cheshire cat grins.

"We'll ask him for you!" The two were quicker then Usagi thought and in seconds had bounced over to Mamoru, each standing to one side of him so he was cornered. Motoki grinned in a slight confusion as he shuffled over to get in better hearing range.

"Aww Kami, No" Usagi shrunk down against the seat and grabbed her things from the table. She took her work from Ami apologising quickly as she stuffed it into her bag.

"Bye, Ami. Jaa ne!" Mamoru turned round in time to catch the blushing blond escape from the arcade, her two friends loomed over him clearing their throats in signification for an answer whilst he just watched.

* * *

Usagi stormed into her house and violently kicked off her shoes, slinging her jacket onto it's hook and dashing up the stairs. Ikuko stepped out into the hallway and winced as her daughter slammed the bedroom door. She moved back into the kitchen and grabbed some cookies, taking them up to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door after placing the tray on the floor..

No answer..

She tried again before pressing her ear to the door and heard several sniffles. She sighed and took the food in giving her only daughter a shoulder to cry on while she cried her heart out. The cookies providing extra help

* * *

The next day she entered the arcade having gotten over the upset from yesterday. She felt her heart drop as She saw that Mamoru was nowhere to be seen. Minako frowned from besides her, surprised that the blond hadn't blown up at her for asking Mamoru how he felt about her. The two moved further into the arcade and sat at the counter, Minako caught Motoki's eye and nodded towards Usagi who was hunched over the counter, tearing a napkin to shreds.

"Hey, Usagi.. I'll get ya the normal" Motoki placed a milkshake in front of her moments later and beamed down at her.

"You just missed Mamoru, you know. He had some work thing to do apparently" She perked up at the mention of his name but soon sagged again. The rest of the gang came in moments later and the group began to animatedly chatter between them, trying to get Usagi to speak.

The next few days carried on the same way till Usagi spotted Mamoru on the sidewalk, exiting the arcade.

"Mamoru!" She called out to him from a short distance away and picked up her pace as he continued on his way. She knew he heard her. His back had stiffened more then usual and he'd picked up his pace.

"Mamoru!" She frowned and began to run towards his retreating, her voice raising with each call but he rounded a corner. She broke into a sprint and turned the corner moments later.

She stopped..

He _wasn't_ there...

She looked one way, then the other

No sign of him...

It was like he'd _vanished.._

**_He_ was avoiding her**

* * *

Author's notes

Ok that's a wrap for this chapter folks. It's my last week on timetable lessons at school and my exams are lurching up ARGH! I went to see Joseph and the Technicolor Dream coat last night and it was great. The guy playing Benjamin looked like a hobbit and the one playing Judah was only a few inches taller then him. I've decided I'm going to kidnap them both aswell as the singing blonde guy, the butler and Eracus sorry, not sure how it's spelt.. but yeah

I sent Baka the chorus of the Benjamin Calypso and he thought I'd lost it, apparently I forgot to tell him I was going

I was getting people to sign my book this afternoon, got 17 signatures and one page full of writing from baka with pearls of idiocy such as "There's no I in team America"" They keep photos of me, That's enough love for me" and "you can say anything you like about deaf people".. I of course took the liberty to write a page back in his and stupidly signed it "Love Megan" which I never do even though he knows I like him, ack. But I got some pretty good comments. Please tell me what you think about the chapter, I'm a little unsure about it.. I wish I had more reviews hehe

I'm going to try and get some of the tension in the next chapter, just for the sakes of it not being so mushy gushy all the time.. Good news people.. After I said something he kinda took the wrong way I'm pretty sure he said "Love you too, Megan" It was kinda sarcastic but he said it YAY.

Rose-Zen: Glad you're computer is better, hope things are ok and that you like the story. Good luck for your own and hopefully talk to ya soon hehe. Baka really is that sweet, he's great when his ego isn't bigger then the planet. I can trust him, he's amazing when it comes to reading me too.. He can work out if I'm stressed, annoyed, ready to bust with happiness and other emotions.. didn't catch me perving on him though ha-ha

Bliberal: Is your email a hotmail, yahoo or what? Sorry but it didn't give the full link to it.. although I've just had a brain wave so never mind I've got it now.. expect to find an email soon bwhahaha

Anyways, If I can keep him I will, I've already had my wedding planned out for me

Anyways.. Hope you like, review or email me or whatever and Have fun!


	8. A matter of Trust

"Forget about him Usagi, You deserve better then him" Usagi sat at the counter, her fingers curled tightly around her soda straw whilst a plump journalist jabbered on "You know, Mamoru said the other day that if he wanted you, he could easily have you"

Usagi visibly shook as she slowly turned towards the man besides her, the straw dropping from her lips.

"Excuse me?" She choked out

"Yeah, He was boasting about it to Omi the other day" The man besides her, Mathieu, claimed to be a friend of Mamoru. He was from france with a heavy accent, dark brown hair and freckles.

"I.. Er... I..." She couldn't think of what to say

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally"

Motoki strode up seconds later and flashed a killer watt smile towards Usagi before nodding at Mathieu "Hiya Usagi, Matt"

"Ah 'Toki. Nice to see you again. It's been awhile Ni?"

"Hai"

"Motoki, Can I ask you something about Mamoru?"

"Hai, I'll answer as best I can"

"Did he um.. ever say that he'd be able to get in easy with me or anything like that?"

"Not around me, Usagi"

"Ah, Ok, Arigatou"

"Gomen I couldn't tell you more"

"It's ok, Motoki, it really is" She pulled out her cell phone and sighed whilst typing a message into it and sending it to Mamoru. Something in the back of her mind told her not to do it, urged her to resist but as usual she went against it.

Mathieu rose and left, nodding good bye whilst Usagi's phone went began to vibrate on the counter. She quickly snatched it up and checked the new message

''

'_Like I said, Go to hell' _Was her reply

She got a reply a few minutes later and gasped before showing it to Motoki who read it aloud in a hushed voice "Fine if you trust him over me,screw you then"

She gulped back tears and replied

'_Apparently you can anytime you like'_

'_Need more detail than that Odango, I'm surprised your listening to that Idiot to be honest'_

She buried her head in her arms leaving the phone on the table, the message displayed for a few moments before it dawned on her. This was their first real fight. In all the years they'd been friends they'd never argued so much that they were swearing at each other. He only swore when he was extremely angry or very shocked and this must have been serious.. although he had called her Odango

He couldn't be that mad...

could he?

Motoki tapped her shoulder and handed her the receiver for the Arcade phone. She dialled his number and it was picked up on the second ring.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Mamoru?"

"Hai"

"It's Usagi, Gomen domo Mathieu said that you said if you wanted to get with me you could get with me at anytime you want like I'm some kind of puppy"

"And You believed what Mathieu said?"

"I.. Well.. I.."

"I'm disappointed that you believed him over me.."

"Gomen, Gomen Nasai!" She stepped in quickly

"Domo, I forgive you"

"Gomen"

"Just promise me you won't take his word over mine again.. I mean you said it yourself yesterday. We've been friends for years and as a friend, you rank higher, much higher then he does"

"Gomen.." She squeaked again

"Stop saying that"

"Ok" She heard him chuckle down the phone as he began to gabble on about getting a hair cut and something about his sideburns reaching his eyes. The two chattered on for a while till he mentioned making an errand for a neighbour.

"I'll ring you back later, and no talking to Mathieu while I'm gone"

"Aye, Aye, Captain"

"Silly Odango" He chuckled again.

"Jaa"

"Jaa nee"

She replaced the phone after saying their good byes and sat back on her stool with a sigh. A small smile fell onto her lips as she sighed with relief. It was over. Their first real fight was over and he'd forgiven her quickly and easily and they'd pulled through. She hated getting into fights with friends and he was one of her dearest.

Motoki turned his back on her and smiled also, knowing the two were close.

* * *

Author's notes

What a bad 48 hours I've had.. I sent baka a sappy email in which I confessed that I do actually like him.. He showed his best friend and he in a way teased me over it going on about me being a great friend, trying to yank off my trainers (pets precious converse sneakers), flicking my ponytail, blowing on my shoulders because I was wearing a spaghetti string top and he poked me.. darn him

So we're still on best friend terms thus leaving me annoyed at him for flirting as usual

His friend then told me over MSN that he was saying if he wanted me, he could have me easily and that I could do better then Baka.. So I sent a harsh txt to Baka and that started the conversation shown above, both text and speaking.. Turns out he didn't say that... he simply said that he didn't see me as anything other then Megan, his best friend when someone told him he had to "do" me by the end of the week.

So we've both berated his friend and we've patched things up although I still feel uber guilty and we've made a pact that next year, if we're in the same history class that we're going to take our old friends and make new friends to try and get Matthew to be isolated like he deserves

Poor Corky is probably wishing I never got her email address, I've been sending her one a day except she's had like three or four today.. It's been eventful, what can I say. I think I passed my R.E. exam and ha-ha I got Rafe(sp?) Carter's son( Carter being a famous Hull City football player), A.K.A. My baka of a citizenship teacher to sign my leaving book.. He's an idiot.. He put "I used to like Durham but now I don't. Good luck. You've got the brains" and I got "To the sensible one, Missing you already, Luv GLi" from my maths teacher bwhahaha.. He said I'm the most sensible person he's ever taught and my friend Leigh snorted, GLi being the shortened version of his name... G. Lyciss all the teachers at school use the first letter of their first name and the first two of their surname unless it's already taken then they do a constantan from the surname


	9. Confusion and doubts

"But why would three people lie, Usagi? Come on. Mamoru's got an ego problem and we all know it" Usagi looked at Makato, large blue eyes radiating confusion as she buried a hand into her bangs.

"Makato.. I'm confused" She frowned and flopped forwards in the booth, the brunette leant forwards and patted her friends back.

"Usagi, It's up to you who you believe but for the record I believe Mathieu. He's turned over a new leaf and he seems to genuinely mean it. Come on, even he wouldn't joke about something like that" She paused and looked at the blond "To be honest.. You put me up on a pedestal. He can do no wrong by you but then.. you're acting the same way I did when I was with Freddie. Remember how I was? You all told me he was no good but I didn't listen did I? And now look? He's gone from my life and I'm happier". She watched as Usagi inhaled a shaky breath and buried her other hand into her hair before hunching over the table.

"I don't know, Makato.. I just don't know anymore. You're you.. one of my best friends so I should believe you for that and then you believe Mathieu who's been downright cruel in the past but seems to have genuinely changed with two other people to back him up" She sighed deeply "But then.. Mamoru is.. Mamoru and whether I like it or not He's one of my best friends and the guy I " She trailed off again and looked around to make sure no one was listening " I lo... like". Makato sent her a sympathetic smile, wrapping an arm around the blond.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

Her watch went off and she jumped with a bolt, sliding out of the booth. "Sorry Usagi, I've gotta go. Bye!" Usagi nodded and with that Makato was gone with a flash leaving the blond to sink further into her seat. "Come sit at the counter" She looked up to see Mathieu smiling down at her. She perked a brow, unsure of whether or not to sit with him. Glancing over, she saw Motoki was there and slowly nodded, pushing herself out of the booth.

* * *

"I still stand by my words, Usagi.. whether you want to believe them or believe his" Mathieu smiled gently at her, her brain swirling further into confusion. " You deserve better then him, I've said it before Usagi. He takes you for granted and You need to let him know" He frowned slightly and she let her head drop onto the counter, Motoki eyeing Mathieu cautiously as he stepped over. 

"Another Milkshake, Usagi?" It was more of a command then a question as he placed it down.

"Mathieu, I.. I dunno.. I feel obligated to both of you and.. Right now.. I'm sitting in the middle, not taking sides. You can both take it or leave it, but that's all you're getting" She nodded as if to seal it.

Mathieu rose slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head up to look at him and found him smiling down at her, she returned it. "Always remember you can do better then him, Usagi. Mr. Right is waiting out there for you and when you find him.. You'll wonder what you ever saw in Mamoru, or any other guy for that matter" He chuckled and was off, Usagi smiling sadly as she watched him go.

* * *

Mamoru came by a short while later taking the seat to Usagi's right as he grinned at her. 

"Hiya, Odango"

"Hi, Baka"

"That name really does suck you know" He grinned teasingly

"Only as much as Odango" She grinned back. They sat in silence for a while. Motoki came up with Mamoru's usual, had a short, friendly banter then left leaving the pair back in their fairly uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Mamoru... I don't know who to believe any more" She whimpered slightly, turning to the ebony haired man who looked equally as depressed as she did. His only reply was an arched brow and a nod of the head. "I've spoken to Makato and she said Mathieu only told me that because he was trying to protect me in case we started going out, and I didn't get to see the 'Real' you" He snorted at this but allowed her to carry on. 

"I'm not sure who to believe. On one side I have Makato, one of my best friends, who believes Mathieu and says that Marc and Sayoran heard you say it too. But then On the other side I have you. You're one of my best friends two and I feel like I should trust you"

"Usagi.. It's just another one of his tricks. You know what he's like.. He'll do anything to cause some Drama. I understand you have doubts about me and our friendship.. You're only bound to although.. If you stop talking to me.. Then I'll be upset that I've lost a friend. If it's because you listen to Makato then that's ok, I have nothing against Makato, however if you stop talking to me because you've listened to Mathieu then I'll be highly annoyed to say the least, He'll have just succeeded in another plan to ruin someone else's friendship" Usagi turned away, biting down on her lip.

"And quite frankly, I know you're not going to like this so please, just listen to me and don't start picking it apart like Mathieu did what I said before but... I think I could have you, if I wanted to. I mean, you do fancy me so it's only true really" He stopped there, realising she wouldn't and couldn't handle any more. She lifted her head up slowly and looked at him. Searching his features and eyes for any sign of.. She wasn't sure what it was she was looking for.

"Mamoru.. I don't know.. I'm not going to take sides on this. If you two want to fight and ruin your friendship then go ahead but I'm not getting involved anymore" He chuckled wryly at this.

"Well if you're not getting involved then what's the point in us carrying on anymore? We are pretty much fighting over you" She laughed.

"Look, I've gotta go to work now. Might see him. See ya later, Usagi" He winked at her, a hand patted at her golden head as he got up from his seat, drained the last of his coffee and left. She sighed deeply, calling to him as he exited the doors

"Jaa!"

Then he was gone.

_Poke_

"Ouch!" She glared and rubbed a hand over her arm "What was that for, Motoki?"

"Felt like it" He shrugged with a grin "Anyways, It didn't hurt you" She eyed him warily and turned back to her milkshake

Prod

"Owwie! Motoki!"

"He he" He chuckled with a grin.

_Poke_

"Ouch! Usagi!"

"See that hurts!" She growled at her blond friend, scooting a few seats down with a glare.

* * *

Later that night Usagi glanced at her arm, thankful she was wearing a sleeveless hoodie. 

"I'M GONNA KILL MOTOKI!" The blond screamed loudly as she gawped at a large blue bruise on her upper arm, the centre slowly turning purple whilst a small patch of skin nearby was also turning blue.

* * *

Author's notes 

Ok, I'm really confused on the whole "Ben-Baka said" thing as you can see. I've even gone as far to venting to not only my friends Kimberly, Grace and Leigh.. Kim being played by Makato in this chapter.. But I've also vented to Alicia Blade and Bliberal, A.K.A. Corky!

I came up with the theory that Baka related things suck

Sorry it's been a while, I've started my GCSE's.. I did Maths today, Geography and science yesterday and then tomorrow is English Language and Graphics.. ack

Dunno what to say really.. Be happy and don't get involved with boys hehe

Baka-Mu: Oi! Fran.. what are you on about?

Meg: Shut up, you.. I'm not in the mood for it

Baka-Mu: In the mood for what eh?

Meg: Pfft! Even in my writing I can't get rid of you

Baka-Mu: See, I'm irresistible see, plus we both know you like me

Meg: (Wails) Shut up!

Duo-Mu: Oi! Baka, Back off.. hehe

Hee-Mu: Duo-Mu-Baka, shut up

Duo-Mu: Hey! You're turning into him.. Wah! (wails and joins Meg)

Meg: Bakas

Hee-Mu: Sowwy?

Duo-Mu: Forgiven

Meg: (Looks at Baka expectantly)

Baka-Mu: What? Do I have something on my face?

Meg: You'll never learn

Hey, I discovered today my most famous story, Babysitting and Romances is on 5 C2s.. How cool is that? This story is only on one.. Thanks to Charmed Serenity 3.. I know you have a couple on yours.. Luffs ya

Caio folks


	10. Say cheese

Hey, I have a new homepage picture.. it's a pic of me and baka.. yay!

* * *

Usagi grinned stupidly down at the silver digital camera in her hand, today was going to be fun... Very fun. With a slight skip in her step she made her way to the arcade, Minako grinning manically besides her as the two blonds strode, arms linked towards their destination, both with plans for the silver camera.

"Hiya, Motoki!" The two blonds entered the arcade with a chorus of hellos for their fellow blond as they sat at the counter or rather as Minako sat at the counter, Usagi finding herself shoved into the seat beside Mamoru. Her hands quickly groped at the camera to check it wasn't harmed in anyway before she glared at her companion.

"Hello, Mamoru" Minako leant past her friend and grinned towards the ebony haired man who regarded her suspiciously with a nod of the head in a return gesture "May I please borrow your digital camera, Usagi?".

Usagi handed the camera reluctantly over to Minako, pointing out which buttons did what before setting her friend loose on the world.

_Click!.. Click!.. Click!.._

Mamoru blinked dumbly as Usagi twisted a button and leant against Minako's shoulder, the two blonds peering at the images on the tiny screen. There were several images as they clicked through, one of Mamoru gawping at the Camera, one of Motoki's rear end and one of Usagi grinning brightly. They twisted the dial back to automatic and Usagi took the camera, stealing a picture of Minako who then turned it back to Mamoru who was by now brushing his bangs to the side with a self-satisfied look.

_Click!.._

_Click!.. Click!.. _"Motoki" _Click!.._

The two blonds giggled, huddling together again to look at the new batch of photos. There was yet another blurry picture of Mamoru, his hand resting against his cheek as he grinned back at the camera. The second was of Motoki again, this time he was also grinning at the camera, a large Cheshire cat toothy smile plastered onto his face shone at 1000 watts whilst his hands were posed as if he were pretending they were guns as young child would do. The final picture was of.. Minako's feet? Usagi quickly snatched the camera away from her friend and deleted the picture, shaking her head in frustration.

* * *

An hour later, Minako once again had the camera, grinning evilly as she snapped away at random things, deleting some, cackling at others. As she turned to face Usagi she found her friend was chatting away to Mamoru about cats and pigeons, Usagi arguing that cats were brilliant creatures whilst Mamoru disagreed, stating they were purely evil and had once attacked his neighbours homing pigeon.

Minako giggled evilly, Motoki was ducked behind the counter, a mop of thick blond hair and two emerald eyes just peeking over the top as he caught sight of Minako's eyes flashing red. She placed herself gently in the stool besides Usagi, on lookers would have sworn she had a large halo hanging over her head, supported by two crooked red horns. With one converse clad foot she gently kicked Usagi from her stool, causing the blond to topple against Mamoru as he yelped. Instinctively he threw one arm around her whilst the other grasped the end of the counter, steadying them both.

_Click!.._

"Booyah!" Cheered the estranged blond as she scurried into one of the corner booths and checked the photo grinning madly as the two turned to face her. "I wish this thing had a flasher" she mumbled before pointing behind the two "Look! Joaquin phoenix and Meg-Chan are French kissing behind the counter". Mamoru and Usagi spun round to see that this was infact true.. truly not correct as only Motoki was behind there. They turned back around to see the silver camera sat innocently on the table top and a trail of dust leading to the door.

"Stupid Minako" mumbled Usagi

"Baka" Grumbled Mamoru.

* * *

"Hey, Mamoru, I need to.. I need to tell you something" Motoki stuttered slightly as his eyes flickered between Usagi and Mamoru, the blond girl cocking her head to a side as she blinked at them. Mamoru gestured with his hands for her to go away but she continued to blink, causing him to ignore her.

"Tell me what?" He asked

"Can't tell you till she goes" Replied Motoki.

"Go away for a minute Odango, I need to talk to 'Toki"

"Try no"

"Try yes"

"Try no"

"Try.."

"Alright already! I'll tell you both" Motoki huffed crossing his arms.

"I.. I have a crush on Minako" He sighed slightly, drooping his head as he waited for his friends reaction

"Aww, Sweet! I knew it" Whooped Usagi

"She's cute, slightly psychotic but has a nice backside.. Go for it" Was Mamoru's reply

_Thwap!.._

"What was that for, Odango?"

"For talking about Minako like that, Baka"

"Stop calling me that, it's stupid"

"As stupid as Odango"

"Don't put yourself down like that, Odango. It could have a long term affect"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Shut up, Baka"

"Like I said, No"

"Like I said, Shut up"

"Do you know any other words?"

"Shut up!"

"See, 'Toki.. She can only say shut up"

_Thwap!.._

"Oww"

"Shut up"

Motoki coughed to clear his throat and the two turned to him "About me, here.."

* * *

"I've got to go.. I'll see you two tomorrow, Hai?" Usagi looked at the two men pleadingly, both nodded in reply gaining a large smile.

"Hai" They chorused

"Great, Jaa!"

"Jaa nee, Odango"

"Oyasumi, Usagi" As Motoki said his bye Usagi snickered and leant closer to Mamoru with a sickly sweet smile. With an unknown speed that she used regularly, she poked Mamoru in the forearm with a giggle and jumped from her seat with a grin.

"Last touch, Baka" and with that she fled the arcade, Mamoru spinning on his chair to see her leave

"I'll get you for that Fran.. er Odango"

* * *

Author's notes

Ah I've _**almost**_ finished my Finals/GCSE's Wahey! I have one french test left on Monday afternoon and a History exam on the Tuesday, go me,_** I rock.**_

The little fran mention at the end is because Baka has decided that seems as he likes the name Francesca, he's going to try and train me to answer to Fran, instead of Meegan, it's just cruel for him to do that, don't you think?

And I'm sure you'll all be proud of me because not only did I get more pictures of Baka, I got one picture WITH him and.. best bit I spent the full day with him on Tuesday, now bare in mind our lessons last 50 minutes each as does dinner break. Walked with my best friend to history and he was there, went to geography with him. Spent 20 minute break time with him and his best friend Johnny stealing Baka's CD player ha-ha. Spent two lessons doing science revision with him, and that started with 6 of us and ended up being baka and myself. I then went to dinner with him and he came back to my house, Asked if I was ok when some random idiots tried to steal my sprite. Then I went back to school with him, we did another lesson of science and then went and did a lesson of maths.

I also made a fool of myself by complaining to him about under wired bras ha-ha. I've convinced him to wear a burgundy blazer and blue shirt he's bought for one of the exams, YAY, can't wait to see them and I tried to set my cat on him.. didn't work.. the cat just stared at him and sniffed his uber nice trainers.. bad cat.. he did say that although he hates cats he couldn't find anything wrong with mine however haha

Anyways, I'm blabbering and I've changed my homepage to the picture of Baka and Myself so go look.. sorry but no holding me responsible if you go blind at the sight of it though


	11. Camomile

"It's green!" Hissed a riled up, Rei, her violet eyes glinting

"Blue!" Minako squared up to her, narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"Green!"

"Blue!"

"GREEN!"

"BLUE!"

"SHUT UP!" Usagi growled at her two friends, finding herself being pulled back by Makato.

"It's a pair of knickers" she hissed "They're bluish green, just agree to disagree because people are looking at us all funny now" The blond blushed slightly, casting a glare at an elderly woman who was shaking her head in disgust. The woman gasped and walked away, nose in the air as Rei and Minako giggled.

Usagi grabbed Minako by the wrist and pulled her towards the counter, the blond trailed behind her, panties in hand as she found herself pushed into the counter. She glared momentarily at Usagi before placing the greenish blue knickers on the counter and pulling out her purse.

"What colour are those? I say they're Blue" Minako watched as the girl scanned the bar code and looked on the screen to see "Aqua" appear.

"Well it says Aqua, and Aqua is water which is blue so.. Blue!" The girl grinned back and put the underwear in a bag as Minako handed over the money. She quickly gave her the change and receipt before handing over the new Aqua knickers and giving a short wave good bye.

Usagi quickly dragged Minako back to the other girls, rolling her eyes as Minako squealed "They're blue! My knickers are blue!" whilst her three friends all sweat dropped and dragged her out whilst the cashier laughed hysterically, shaking her head.

* * *

An hour later the girls could be found walking through Tokyo, Minako with a punnet of strawberries in her hand, handing one every now and again to the others who happily accepted the red fruit. Ah summer, a great season.. except when it was extremely hot and you ended up with sun burn.

* * *

Another half hour later, Usagi and Minako trudged into the arcade and towards the counter where Motoki was struggling to keep the laughter in. His teeth pushed against his lip, the skin would break soon or he'd burst out crying, his cheeks were puffed and he barely managed to contain a giggle when he turned towards the girls. 

"Heya!" Motoki put a hand over his mouth as Mamoru turned towards the girls stopping both in their tracks whilst Motoki continued to shake violently. The two blonds blinked before Minako let out a strangled cough, covering her own mouth with her hand as she took in Mamoru's appearance.

His hair was dishevelled as always and his eyes a particularly dark shade of blue against his red skin. Ah yes, how the mighty had fallen, Mamoru-Baka had gotten a sun burn.. on his face. Usagi's lips quirked into a smile that she could barely fight down, managing to keep laughter at bay as she thought it may be painful.

Mamoru's neck and presumably shoulders were burnt, his nose and the skin over his cheek bones were also red but were peeling. Her gaze fell down to his arms and saw they too were burnt, his knuckles the only bit of skin that were white.

She could feel her own shoulders burning as she shifted the strap of her blue halter neck top and regretted wearing the black jeans with it. Minako took a seat at the counter, leaving one between herself and Mamoru for Usagi to sit, a discreet cough from Minako brought Usagi back to reality. She sat, placing her bags on the counter as Mamoru turned back around and leant over to look inside of them.

She opened the bag with a smile and held up the CD for him to look at, expecting him to take it from her and start looking at it. Instead she felt his head rest on her shoulder, ebony hair tickling her neck as he peered down at it. She looked up and caught Motoki wriggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Minako who nodded with a grin and turned to see they'd been caught.

Minako shrugged and Motoki blushed, moving away whilst Usagi turned back to the CD. Camomile flooded her senses as Mamoru shifted his head against her mostly bare shoulder, both feeling a slight twinge of heat at the contact.. could have been something to do with their sunburns.

"I didn't know you liked Funeral for a Friend" Mamoru frowned slightly, moving his head slightly so he could look up at her

"I didn't but I heard a song of theirs on the radio and it was pretty good so I thought why not?.. Plus it got me another stamp for my addict card" Usagi grinned and Mamoru sighed, a slight chuckled escaping his lips.

"That's one of those cards where you get a stamp for every so much you spend and when you get over about nine you get a free voucher isn't it?" Usagi nodded and Mamoru pulled his head from her shoulder, Usagi instantly missed the contact.

"Getting cosy, Mamoru?" Motoki smirked as Mamoru met his eyes, a scowl forming on his handsome face as he caught Motoki meeting eyes with Minako.

"Only about as cosy as you are Motoki" It was his turn to smirk when Motoki's face fell, the smile wiped completely off his face. He regained his composure a second later after he realised Usagi and Mamoru were both laughing, Minako was blushing slightly.

"Shut up!" He pouted and turned around sending the two friends into a bout of hysterics.

* * *

"We better be going, Usagi.. I need to go feed Artemis" She grinned fondly thinking of her white cat, he was such a cutie when he wanted to be, great for a hug too. But then, what cat wasn't good for that? they always had a calming effect on her. 

"Alright, Bye Motoki, Bye Mamoru-Baka" The two girls quickly jumped up, bags in hand and back away from the counter, Motoki and Minako also said their good byes but they fell on death ears as Usagi was too busy watching Mamoru for a reaction.

"Bye, Odango" He pretended to glared at her as she stuck her tongue out as walked with Minako to the entrance. The two stepped outside before Usagi smirked and turned back to him

"Oh and Mamoru.. I win last touch, HA!" She burst out laughing as Mamoru stared at her in shock. She was right, she had won, he'd lost..

"Noooo!" He threw his hands in the air, scrunching his face whilst shaking his head and calling "Darn you!" after her as Minako began to pull her away.

"I can't believe I beat him! Yes!" Usagi grinned, a bounce in her step as Minako laughed. There was a woman in her sixties scuttling along behind them. The two blonds were totally unprepared for what happened next. There was a loud screeching behind them, it sounded like someone skidding to a halt. The woman behind them let out a quiet gasp as a hand patted Usagi's shoulder. Usagi screeched loudly whilst Mamoru blurted "Last touch" then dashed off.

"Baka!" Usagi spun on her heels shouting after the young man ash he dashed away, secretly hoping he'd fall and land on his face or something along those lines, sadly the gods weren't on her side and he ran back into the arcade. She also noticed the woman had crossed to the other side of the road and was now eying her warily.

Usagi huffed, her lower lip pushing out into a pout as she carried on, Minako giggling softly besides her whilst patting her back to condole her friend.

* * *

Author's notes 

Yay! Exam's are over, go me! I'm hopefully going to cinema with Ben-Baka next week.. was meant to go this Thursday but it's a bit of a hassle for him so we called it off.. he's going to be playing his trumpet hehe (Am I the only one getting dirty thoughts from that). Anyhow It's been an interesting week, it was prom on Friday, I didn't go.. No way I'm paying out a lot of money to buy or rent a dress that I'll only wear once so I can go dance along to music I don't even like.

Baka-Mu: You should have gone, Fran. You'd have liked it

Meg: Shut up or I'll definitely call my son Joaquin

Baka-Mu: Then I'll stop talking to you

Meg: Good, I'll definitely call him Joaquin, then.

Baka-Mu: You're only saying that.. you'd miss me really

Meg: Sure I would

Baka-Mu: Yeah, You know

Meg: Most definitely.. wow I say the D word way too much

Baka-Mu: Silence, you!

Meg: Err.. No?

Duo-Mu: Silence, you! No one talks to the lovely Meg-Chan like that

Hee-Mu: I'll give you "Silence, you" in a minute

Duo-Mu: Go ahead

Hee-Mu: Kisses

Meg: Why can't you be like that?

Baka-Mu: What? Kissing Hee-Mu's face off?

Meg: Shut up

Anyways.. sorry bout that, slightly hyper. Going to park on Wednesday with some friends, some drama should unfold between two friends YAY! and Leigh-Leigh is coming so I'll have someone to talk to other then the lads


	12. Batman and Cowgirls

Author's notes: This is a humorous, partially real chapter.. only part of it is based on real life and the rest is just fictional... And If you're going to see Batman Begins I suggest you don't read this chapter till afterwards hehe

* * *

It was a nice peaceful Monday morning at the arcade for Motoki. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, he was singing... Ok so maybe it wasn't al that peaceful but Motoki's singing wasn't all that bad, it was a touch better then Mamoru's at least. He had a bit of a fan club too, three college girls sat in the booth nearest the counter staring blatantly at the handsome blonde.

"Girl, You really got me going,

You've got me so I don't know what I'm doing.

Yeah, Ya really got me now,

You've got me so I can't sleep at night.

Yeah, You've got me so I don't know what I'm doing,

Oh yeah! You really got me now,

You've got me so I can't sleep at night,

You've really got me,

You've really got me!"

The three sighed contently and had it been possible would have melted into a large blob on the seat. Thankfully for Motoki would have had to clean up the mess however, it was impossible. He winked at the girl nearest and carried on his song as he turned away to put some dishes in the dishwasher.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

He knew he shouldn't have bent over to put the culinary items in the washer.. It appeared the girls had gotten a nice view and fainted with glee. The young blond sweat dropped slightly before carrying on. Life was good, especially when you had the arcade all to yourself with only three passed out girls to hold you back. The young blonde allowed his singing to increase in pitch.

* * *

"Baka! How many times do I have to tell you! It's U-sa-gi not Odango!" Motoki sighed as he watched his two best friends enter the arcade, Mamoru was grinning smugly whilst Usagi was rather flushed. Rather flushed was an understatement, the girl was lobster red and looked like she'd throw something or do something painful any minute now. There went the peace and quiet..

"Calm down, Odango.. It's too early in the morning to deafen every.." Mamoru trailed off noticing they were the only two conscious customers in the building "Er.. 'Toki? what's going on?"

The blond man chuckled, pointing to a pile of limbs that had three heads of hair "They fainted..."

"What did you do to them?" Asked Mamoru again

"I was.. singing" He blushed slightly and Mamoru nodded in understanding

"Obviously you weren't as good as me then... only three"

"Baka" Usagi interrupted, turning to Motoki

"You look like a farmer.." Stated Motoki getting a blink from the odango'd blond who wore a plaid shirt, sleeveless white shirt and jeans "Wait! No! A lumberjack!".

Usagi whimpered slightly at this before she felt a hand pat her shoulder, she was glad that sunburn had turned into a nice bronze tan.

"You look very country western" Mamoru smiled at her, his nose peeling harshly.

"Can I have a milkshake please, Motoki?" Blink, Blink

"Sure, Usagi.. Coffee Mamoru?" The sandy blond haired man drew his attention back to the raven haired male, the blonde's consistent blinking was scaring him slightly

"Yeah, Please"

He returned with the drinks, setting them down in front of the appropriate person before pulling a stool out from under the counter and sitting down "No school Usagi?"

"Summer Holidays..." Two words.. two sweet simple words that the blond and every school-suffering kid loved. This however was even better because the final year got longer off then the other years having finished all their major exams with nothing left to learn and College the following September. Mamoru also had the day off, having to work a night shift from midnight to 12pm, lunch time, the next day. "Ah..." Was the only reply.

"So.. I didn't see either of you two yesterday.. Where were you both?" Motoki raised a brow, a slightly devilish smile forming on his lips as the two shrugged simultaneously.

"Bat Man" Once again in unison

"Oh, together?"

"Yup" Usagi

"Alone?"

"Pretty much" Mamoru

"Any back row smooching?

"Pfft! In you're dreams" The two replied in unison again

"Any good?"

"Yea.."

"YES! It was great! And Baka here jumped"

"You jumped too, and further" Mamoru added as an after thought

"Nuh uh! You jumped higher when little kid Bruce fell down the well and the bats flew at him!" Usagi glared heatedly at the older man

"Did not, Odango. You jumped higher when they were busting the villains and he was in the metal transport containers and they started walking towards it. He threw the bat shaped blade that smashed the light bulb and you jumped a mile"

"Did not, Baka"

"Did too"

"You.. You.. EUROPEAN!(Author's Note: It's in the film so please don't take offence.. please note I'm also European) " She glared at him for a moment before they both broke out into laughter, remembering a scene.

Motoki eyed the two warily.

"Bruce Wayne drives up to this restaurant in a big flashy car.. and I mean flashy. You see it's a two seater and there's a brunette sat next to him. He pulls up, gives the keys to the parking valley who compliments the car then goes to open the car door. He does so and Helps the brunette out, whilst doing so you see that she's sat on a blond woman's lap" Mamoru chuckled for a moment before turning to Usagi as she poked his ribs.

"That scene just made me think of you.. I can imagine you doing that"

"Me too" He grinned for a moment before she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Anyways, you see him talking to these rich people about Bat man and the brunette leans over and says 'we're going for a swim'. The two girls get up and you see them walk off in the background. It zooms out a bit and you see them jumping into this water feature" Mamoru reached for his cup of coffee and Usagi continued for him

"So the waiter comes over and frowns 'Excuse me sir but you need to get your friends out of the water feature, it's not sanitary and it's scaring the customers' So Bruce pulls out his check book and goes 'Sorry.. They're European'" Mamoru said this line with her in unison and the two laughed.

"He writes out a cheque and the waiter looks at him and goes 'Sorry sir, I can't be bribed', So Bruce goes 'I'm not bribing you, I'm buying the restaurant.. and one of the first things I'm going to do is change some of the rules'. He finishes talking to the people then excuses himself to go for a swim, the next thing you see is him, decked out in his fancy suit, getting into the water with these two girls"

The two laughed and Motoki chuckled, finding it oddly amusing all though it was one of those "You had to be there" moments. He noted that the two seemed relaxed around each other that day, they'd obviously had fun the previous day.

* * *

"Hey, Usagi..." The two had carried on for a while about the movie and now had gone quiet, Mamoru was hunched over reading, or at least was pretending to read a newspaper whilst Usagi twirled her straw in her shake. The blond looked up to the other blond with a questioning look.

"Hai, Motoki?"

"I'm going to.. Ask Minako out, soon" The blond blushed slightly as his friend broke out into a grin, clapping her hands together in glee.

"Oh, Motoki! That's so cool. I'm sure she'll say yes, how could she not?"

"Thanks, Usagi, Wish me luck eh?" He smiled, still pink

"Good Luck, I'm sure you won't need it, though"

* * *

A short while later after Motoki had disappeared into the back, Mamoru nudged Usagi with his elbow. She turned a questioning look to him and he glanced at the door that Motoki had exited through before starting.

"Do you think he has a chance?"

"With Minako?"

"Hai, With Minako" Mamoru looked somewhat.. defeated?

"Hai! Of course he has a chance"

"He doesn't think so" Mamoru frowned, his eyes once again on the door.

"But I'm sure he does, They'd make a cute couple and they get along well"

"But they live differently"

"How so?" She tilted her head, confused.

"Well.. Minako goes out a lot doesn't she? Hangs around with you and the other girls often, lots of boyfriends and such" Usagi nodded at his words, her brow still raised in question

"Motoki spends most of his time here, he doesn't get out much because he's always working here, he doesn't go to see movies alot, he prefers to rent older ones that he's seen already" Usagi looked shocked slightly, she'd always thought Motoki to be the lively boisterous type.

"Well.. Even if they do live differently.. I'm sure one of them would be able to change if not both to give some leeway" She smiled, sure at first, but then, when she thought about it maybe he was right.

"He's setting himself up for rejection" Mamoru frowned slightly and looked back down to his newspaper, just as Motoki came back in.

Usagi frowned, returning back to her drink, Mamoru was faintly certain he heard her whisper "Poor 'Toki".

* * *

"Baka! How many times do I have to tell you! It's Meg-an, not Me-gan, not Fran, Meg-an" A brunette stomped in huffily, her hair pulled into two low pigtails, greyish blue eyes narrowed angrily and flushed a deep red. She was followed be a taller boy who looked to be a year or so older, a smug grin on his face as they made their way towards the counter, sitting a few seats away from Mamoru and Usagi.

"Calm down, Fran.. It's too early in the afternoon to deafen everyone" The girl visibly bristled at his words as she turned to glare at him. With an icy glare, she gave a slight snort and turned to stare at the wall opposite them.

Motoki blinked at the couple before repeating the motion towards his two friends and back again. Ok, Now that was scary, they were a slightly younger Mamoru and Usagi. The young couple looked to be roughly the same age, the girl about 15, the boy 16 or seventeen. He was taller with green eyes and a confident aura, straight backed and strange posh accent, the girl was shorter with mousy brown hair, grey blue eyes and a shy appeal to her.. not to mention the shirt she had on along with the pigtails and tan skirt made her look like a cowgirl, and much like Usagi. Usagi appeared to be roughly the same age as the couple however much shorter then either of them, whilst Mamoru and Motoki were four or five years older

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like a farmer?" Motoki asked the brunette

"Or a lumberjack?" Piped up Mamoru

"You look very country Western" Added the boy labelled "Baka"

"Bakas.." She grumbled with a huff.

* * *

Usagi left later on with Minako who had shown up. Motoki had yet to ask her out which was a shame, Usagi was sure Minako would say yes, the two were so cute together, she just HAD too...

Usagi had later rang Mamoru to say good night and try to formulate a plan to set up her two blond friends. They rambled on for a while till Usagi's mother told her she had to go bed, so the blond drew the conversation to a close.

"Oyasumi, Mamoru"

"Oyasumi, Usagi.. Oh by the way.. You looked cute today in that western outfit"

She blushed Fervently, her eyes widening

"A.. Ari.." He cut off her thanks with

"Jaa nee"

"Jaa"

* * *

Author's notes

Gomen, It's been a while ni? Anyways. I promise to update twice this week, I have Two new things to introduce to the plot and I'm finishing off the story, so you have that to look forwards to, so no bunking me off, OK?

As you can see, I made a cameo with Baka

Baka-Mu: You made me out to be a monster!

Meg: Shut up, you, you ARE a monster

Baka-Mu: Hmphh! Silence, you

Meg: Get another line, you

Like I was saying.. we made a cameo appearance. Batman was great, I didn't get to write my other favourite line in though so I'll use it in a minute or so. Thanks for the reviews, Go see Batman, Christian Bale is a cutie. I'm afraid not many will like the ending, I don't and I haven't written it yet, but never fear.. there will be a sequel to Me and My Baka, although it won't be for a few months yet, Gomen.

The Minako and Motoki side plot is based on something happening between two of my friends and it's a nice little side plot for it although Minako is going to get herself in Usagi's bad books again like the "friend" this Minako is based on.. although Minako does vary from friend to friend.. the Minako in the Minako and Motoki story is the same bad Minako to come

And we're going to see some jealousy.. won't mention names

_"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have a city to go destroy"_

Told you I'd use the line I wanted to


	13. limelight and face eating

Author's note: Just so you all know in advance.. Skitty is a term myself and My friends use to describe an insult although I think it also means jumpy.

* * *

Usagi found herself sat between two raven haired men, Mamoru on one side, chattering away as per usual with the occasional song joined by Motoki, and Sapphire sat to her other side. The girls were all busy doing various things leaving her to spend some quality time with the three men, one she loved as a brother, one she loved or fancied and one she just fancied. 

Sapphire was fairly shy compared to Mamoru, he chipped in from time to time with the odd word or opinion but kept mostly quiet. "Liv Tyler is much cuter, she's not a skinny little runt but she's not overly large either. She's got nice hair, great eyes and she's pretty" Mamoru glared at his two friends slamming his hand onto the counter top.

"No! Heather Graham" Interjected Motoki

"Liv!"

"Heather! What do you think Sapphire?" the blond turned to the quiet raven haired man, almost identical looking to Mamoru.

"Oh.. um Angelina Jolie" He blushed as the other two nodded

"She is nice.. Not as nice as Liv though, Don't you think Odango?"

Usagi blinked as Mamoru addressed her, she'd been happily wrapped up in her milkshake, barely listening to the others although she had managed to catch his question

"You want **_me_** to answer that?"

"Yea, why not?"

"Baka, I don't like girls"

"Coulda fooled me" He winked

"Ah yeah.. I made an exception.. you're the only girl I like"

Mamoru blinked, opening his mouth to reply when Usagi slurped the rest of her milkshake, half a glass full and jumped up

"See ya later" The blond fled quickly, her face scarlet red.

"Skitty!" Grinned Sapphire at a shocked Mamoru. Motoki shook his head and laughed, taking the now empty glass and moving away to clean it.

* * *

Usagi had fancied Sapphire for a while, it wasn't full blown, just a school girl crush. He was quiet, cute but a good laugh when he rarely spoke. He was the type of guy you just wanted to hug and protect from the world. Part of the attraction, she guessed was the similarity in looks with Mamoru, both Blue eyed, black haired and tall. The girls all knew, Ami having been the first to find out due to her quiet and loyal nature. Next had been Mamoru and then Minako, Makato and finally Rei, the one she'd tried to avoid. She hadn't wanted Rei to find out, she'd hoped Makato and Minako would keep it quiet, they had so far. Mamoru had also proven trust worthy having not told Motoki or Sapphire about it, she'd expected him to tell Motoki ,the two were best friends and told each other everything.. sadly for her usually.

* * *

Later on Rei and Ami walked into the arcade, Mamoru, Sapphire and Motoki were all crowded around at the counter, Motoki telling some story about Mamoru falling into a bog on a camping trip somewhere in Europe, much to Mamoru's distaste. 

The raven girl grinned, pulling her blue friend towards the men with a grin. She took the seat next to Mamoru, Sapphire having moved into the seat Usagi had taken earlier. Motoki grinned producing two milkshakes, the same the girls ordered every time they went there. Ami had a Strawberry and Rei a chocolate which she claimed was the "food of the Kami's" much like Usagi and Mamoru referred to it with.

"So how are you three? good I hope" She raised a brow slightly as the three nodded, Ami remaining quiet besides her, a book set on the table.

"Great" Mamoru

"Fine" Motoki

"Good" Sapphire

"Oh that's great to hear" Rei smiled, annoying the three men slightly with her over flirtatious mood. The men went back to their conversation, Motoki told yet another story of something happening to Mamoru, this time it being about his getting drunk and loosing his cell phone. Rei grew bored of this, wanting attention more then wanting to have to listen, she was always the type to be in the limelight.

"Did you know Usagi fancies Sapphire?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder waiting for the reactions, Ami's eyes bulged and Mamoru tried to look surprised like Motoki and Sapphire "Why do you look surprised? You already knew, Mamoru". He grunted in reply and looked down. The group fell quiet until Ami spoke "I.. I've gotta go, get some revision done" She left quickly, books clutched to her chest as she hurried out towards Usagi's house.

* * *

"Usagi! Rei told!" Ami practically shouted as the blond opened the door blinking in shock. "Rei told Motoki and Sapphire that you fancy him" The blond groaned at her friend's words the blue haired girl offering a hug which was quickly accepted. 

"I can't believe it, she just had to open her big mouth and tell didn't she" This, luckily was the push Usagi needed to get over the man, her romantic thoughts focused on Mamoru again although that still meant she'd have to avoid the man for a while.

Meanwhile, Minako was sat on a park bench, that over looked the lake, the scenery and atmosphere was beautiful. She however, wouldn't have known. She was too busy trying to eat some boy's face.

Makato stood across on the other bank, gasping slightly.. She knew about Motoki's crush

* * *

Author's notes: 

Ack.. gomen, terrible chapter I know. Not really much to report on, Had a shopping spree, it's my birthday next month WOOT! sweet sixteen

Went on a shopping spree, bought a reefer style beige jacket, a denim skirt, six cool shirts including the one I'm wearing now which says "Miss Molly's Espresso bar: All coffees are custom blended Try any flavour and you will find it to be a unique experience" It's baby pink with little stars and diamantes hehe. Granddad gave me a pearl necklace and I've spoken to baka a couple of times, he has MSN now bwhahaha

Exam results on the 25th August, My birthday the 18th August.. I'm trying to work out a way to wrap up the story so I can make a sequel so any ideas would be much appreciated


	14. Take me out

An: Ah! sorry it's been soo long since my last update things have been a little strange to say the least. I'll give you my reasons/explanations/excuses at the end of this chapter, Mathieu has returned by the way.

On with the story!

* * *

After Minako has been spotted lip locking with a boy and Rei spilled the beans on Usagi's small crush news spread quickly between the groups, whispers and hushes as the stars of each piece of gossip turned away. It was then that the groups began to part slightly, college was looming and sadly the group was being forced to break up. Although Rei and Minako already went to different schools from the rest of the group they usually had the same hours and were able to meet up at the arcade or Rei's temple almost everyday, sharing gossip that had happened between their schools.

Sadly though, Whilst Minako, Usagi and Rei were going to the same college, Rei was going to one across town and Makato was going to one that was a few towns over meaning she'd have to leave the city during term time. Usagi was of course spending her days avoiding the arcade and Rei like the plague till eventually she found herself forced to confront the two at the same time.

To make matters worse, Sapphire and Mathieu were both there as well as Motoki. Being the closest to Minako she'd been urging him to go for it thinking the girl liked him back genuinely and would accept in a heartbeat. Sadly she now wasn't so sure she'd accept and with the news of her being caught kissing a boy, she wasn't sure if she wanted to face Motoki anymore. Blue eyes moved over the occupants at the counter, Ami, Sapphire, Minako, Mamoru, Mathieu and obviously Motoki. If she turned away now maybe no one would notice her..

..Too late

"Usagi!" She sighed quietly and plastered a smile onto her face as she stepped inside, Motoki was waving to her in his usual charming way, a cheery grin on his face. Ami and Minako turned around smiling and waving whilst Mamoru turned a glance over his shoulder, followed by a nod and "Hi, Usagi". Sapphire seemed to blush, giving a slight nod himself whilst Mathieu just smiled deviously at the her.

She walked up waving to the group and slid into the newly vacated seat as Mamoru scooted down one, allowing her to sit between himself and Minako. "How are you? I haven't seen you for ages Usagi" Motoki eyed her carefully and she smiled, a slight blush pulling at her features as everyone paid attention to her. "I've been good, Motoki" She smiled brightly and he nodded, instantly pulling out a milkshake for her.

As the group got back into their chatter Mamoru leant against her shoulder, a hand moving to poke at her arm "How's your Gran doing?". Usagi shrugged lightly, eyes falling down to her drink as she bit at her lip for a moment before replying.

"She's been in and out of hospital.. seems to be getting worse but she has some good days" She smiled bravely and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed lightly before going back to reading the sheet of paper before him.

"Hey, Minako... could I have a... word with you?" Motoki raised an eyebrow at the blond who looked up curiously and nodded.

"Ooh! I know what this is about!" Mathieu grinned widely, suddenly finding several pairs of eyes glaring at him and a wet cloth thrown in his face. The two blonds disappeared into the backroom gaining a suggestive hoot from Mathieu, Sapphire grunted loudly and slapped him across the back of the head.

"M.. Minako.. I.. " Motoki stuttered, tongue tying as he tried to muster his courage

"Yes, Motoki" She only stood there blinking at him, wide blue eyes staring at him didn't really help the matter.

" Well er I was wondering if... You.. Uh... Would. What I mean to say is"

"Yes?.."

"Would you, If you, Can I be.. Would you"

"Spit it out already, Motoki" She giggled at the cute look of embarrassment on his face

"Willyougooutwithme?" His eyes instantly fell to the floor, cheeks crimson as he said it in one big breath.

"Eh?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" He repeated

"Eh?"

"Willyougo.."

"Slow Down, Motoki" She sighed in slight frustration

"Will You go out with me?" He breathed deeply between words. She didn't answer him straight away and he found himself sweating lightly, rubbing his hands against his jeans. The silence stretched and it seemed to him like forever, he looked up, a hint of hope in his eyes as he noticed the slight smile on her lips. Poor thing didn't know it wasn't a 'Yes, I'd love to smile'

* * *

Motoki emerged moments later with a smile on his face and slightly flushed cheeks, Minako behind him with her phone in hand, Rei was planning a sleepover. Usagi raised a brow, Mamoru mimicking the move as they both realised their friend wasn't smiling quite as broadly as he usually did, his eyes looked kind of sad actually. Sapphire and Ami being the quiet type didn't say anything, just engrossed themselves in reading the menu or counting speckles in the counter. Mathieu however..

"What did she say? Are you two now a couple? Did you kiss her? Have you tasted her forest fru.." He was cut off by two hands flying to cover his mouth, the two raven haired men sat to either side of him glaring angrily whilst the three girls and Motoki blushed. "Erm.. No" He coughed lightly before going off to serve a customer, the two men withdrawing their hands. Nobody said anything after that for a long while save Minako talking over the phone and occasionally asking the two girls questions.

"Oh, Hang on a minute, Usagi!" Usagi stopped and turned, Ami and Minako repeating the motion as Mamoru beckoned for the young blond to come back to the counter. With a strange look she did so, pausing as she reached his stool. "There's a Franz Ferdinand concert at the local Ice Rink and me and 'Toki are going. You like them don't you?" She nodded smiling slightly.

"How can I not like them? Matinee, Michael and Take me out are great songs" She grinned as Mamoru glanced to Motoki the two grinning.

"Wanna go to the concert with us? Tickets are 21.50, Some time in November.." She twitched as he cast Motoki a devious look over his shoulder and nodded slightly.

" I say, Don't you know?

You say, You don't know!

I say.. Take me out!"

The two burst into song gaining a groan from not only Usagi and her two friends who were now trying to slink outside but also from Mathieu and Sapphire who were shaking their heads sadly.

"Count me in" She rolled her eyes with a grin and the two men cheered, partaking in a high five over the counter.

"I'll let you know when I get the tickets then.. Run along and have fun.. Odango" He said the last word as she reached the door, gaining a loud growl and a glare from the blue-eyed blond. She stomped out muttering, Ami and Minako linking arms with her. With this the two men laughed before bursting back into song

* * *

Author's notes: Well I guess you'll have seen that I have a new story going called "Well I suppose we are", And please, don't shoot me. I did actually write this chapter a few weeks ago but College has been really busy.

I got an essay to write on my FIRST WEEK! For my annoying and patronising History teacher too. One teaches slowly and makes you feel like kindergarten/nursery children, the other is a complete jerk who I'd love to use a hair pin to poke his eyes out with.

I had a problem of the secretary staff changing my schedule and giving me it in the afternoon. Of course by then I'd missed the lesson they had changed and when we miss lessons we don't get our £30/$60 EMA money. So I had to go and get my mark and explain why I hadn't been. I asked my History teacher if I could go and sort it out because It was in his lesson I got my timetable. He said you can go five minutes early. He dismissed us five minutes early and started asking what we had next. I glared at him and said fashion and clothing but I have to go sort my mark out or else I won't get my EMA. He only turned around and goes "Oh! you could have left early if you'd have said" I wanted to smack him .

Anyways, Save that, college rocks! New friends and old friends, Hot boys, cool lessons,a good laugh and over all it's just plain FUN!


	15. Death

Author's Notes: Well apologies for the months it took me to actually update this, yes I know, I deserve to be lynched and mobbed and numerous other things. But I've been having computer problems and don't check my emails often. Anywho, this chapter is set a few months later, The beginning of November.

* * *

Usagi had been downstairs, getting ready to go to college when the phone call had arrived. She was on running on time and was just putting up her odango's when the phone had rang. She'd made to go get it but her mother had gotten there faster and already had the receiver to her ear by the time Usagi had turned and taken a step towards the living room.

She didn't need to know what her mother was saying to know what was happening. A week ago her aunt had rung to say that her Grandma had suddenly gotten sicker and couldn't even keep herself sat up any more. She'd stopped eating and refused to take her medication.

She knew it was coming.

But she hadn't wanted it to be her last good bye.

"Usagi.. I... She's..." Ikuko was already welling up with tears as she looked at her daughter, both women trying to fight the tears as foot steps sounded on the stairs.

"Dead" Usagi sniffed. Ikuko nodded. Both began to cry.

It wasn't long before the whole family were crying and Ikuko knew she'd have to make three phone calls for her family. There was no chance any of them would be going to school or work today.

Usagi let Minako know and she said she'd tell everyone else that Usagi was sick, let Usagi explain if she wanted to when she got back.

Mamoru had been worried. He'd heard her tell about all the visits to see her grandma, seen the photos from her uncle's wedding back in September where had grandmother had attended.

When Usagi finally showed up at the Arcade the next day, Mamoru was jumping out of his seat to go talk to her but was beaten by Christie. "And where was you yesterday? Hmm? Where? Where was you?" The greasy blonde stopped infront of Usagi, shifting from foot to foot as the smaller and much less greasier blonde tried to step past her.

Usagi gave up after a couple of tries and glared at the taller blonde, chest puffing out slightly and eyes darkening. "My grandmother died, now move" This brought a group of laughs from the counter where Motoki, Mamoru, Makato, Minako, Ami and Rei were all crowded, Usagi blushing a bit as she reached them.

"Aww, did she really?" Rei tilted her head slightly and Usagi nodded, biting her lip.

"We're sorry" Ami smiled sympathetically and the girls all threw their arms around her for a hug. Motoki joined in moments later and when the others all pulled away, Mamoru gave a nod, not really saying anything. The group opted to go see a chick flick in order to cheer Usagi up but three quarters of the way through it Minako made an excuse about needing the toilet and pulled Usagi out from her seat, allowing the blonde to wipe her eyes and cry without ruining the film for the others.

* * *

Author's Notes- Again:

Ok so sorry this one isn't very long or detailed but I didn't really want to go through it all again, It's been a while since my grandma actually died but yeah. Good news though! Kissing to come up in a few chapters time!


	16. At the Concert

The night of the concert was cold. It was so cold that the groups of fans that had arrived there were huddling to each other for warmth in large masses that consisted of heads and legs. Hands were in pockets of other people's coats and jaws shivered. The poor people found that even three layers of clothing couldn't keep out the cold.

"I can't feel my feet!" Usagi whined, shifting her weight slightly while burying her nose into the baka's chest.

"You don't have feet! You're a flame!" Mamoru laughed, reciting a gas company advert

"Shut up! I do have feet! but I can't feel them"

"Aww look at the happy couple, all cute and cuddly" Motoki giggled, yes, giggled, whilst Sapphire stood close to him, chuckling deeply.

"SHUT UP, MOTOKI!" His ear drums were burst moments later by two roars.

Usagi had caught a cold at the beginning of the week and taken the Wednesday off to try and make herself feel better but this only proved to make it hurt more the next two days. By Friday dinner time she was ready to just go home and sleep and almost considered giving someone else her ticket. Her nose hurt and wouldn't stop running, her throat was sore and she couldn't talk, her head pounded and she generally felt bad. But then she'd spent the equivalent of $50 dollars on the ticket. And it was three of her favourite bands. And Tom Smith was really cute, so was Nick McCarthy... and it would be a shame to miss seeing her favourite band live... If she felt too bad she could always just leave after Editors' set and go home and sleep, then maybe she'd get Monday off sick too.

Yes, She was most definitely going.

* * *

They arrived at the ice arena at 5:30, and sadly, the show didn't start till 7:30. They did find that they were towards the front however for an excellent view as the lights dimmed and the first band of the evening came on.

"Alright everybody! Everyone ready to rock?" A tall, gangly man with black bangs grinned at the crowd who shouted numerous cheers before the drums and bass kicked in, followed by guitar and the vocals. The band turned out to be The Rakes, a popular British band that were just starting to make it to the big time. Usagi had discovered that she shared a liking for the song "Twenty Two Grand Job" with Sapphire, it being the only song by The Rakes either actually knew. By the end of the bands set, the song was played as their finishing piece, dedicated to a local band, The Paddingtons.

"This girl from work looks alright,

But the lights are too bright.

Bloke in sales likes her too.

What am I supposed to do?

When he's earning twenty Eight,

I'm on Twenty Two,

It's alright, It's alright.

Twenty two grand job,

In the city that's alright.

Twenty two grand job,

In the city it's alright.

Twenty two grand job,

In the city that sounds nice

It's alright,

That's alright,

In the city it's alright!"

The majority of the audience threw their hands up in a V shape like the peace sign, Usagi and Sapphire grinning madly and waving their hands in time. This however stopped part way through when Alex Kapranos of Franz Ferdinand was spotted by the group, excluding Motoki, but including several other members of the audience around them in which time Usagi grabbed Sapphire and Mamoru's hands and jumped up and down cheering for a few moments.

The band left the stage, wishing the audience a fun night, then half an hour was spent listening to various music whilst the stage was set up for the next band that happened to be Usagi's favourite band, Editors. The show was sensational and gave them a chance to calm down after The Rakes had managed to get the majority of the audience dancing.

Editors came on, all members dressed in black and white, smiling slightly and began playing yet another of Usagi's favourites.

Few people had actually heard of the band at this point so not many actually knew the words but Usagi caught sight of a guy the same age who seemed to know the words aswell, a smile curling his lips and short brown curls on top of his head. Usagi smiled to him and he exchanged it before a guitar and singing cut through the air.

"I still love the lights on baby,

Keeps me awake but I don't mind"

Tom Smith stood centre stage with a black guitar, his eyes travelling over the crowd and Usagi swooned as the rest of the band picked up the song.

"Everything I always wanted,

Is right here, but soon it won't be...

For long,

If fortune favours the brave,

I am poor as they come.

I've got a million things to say,

I've got a million things to..."

Usagi cheered and turned towards Mamoru who realised that this was one of the two songs she'd wanted them to play. The set kept going and Tom smith had problems with his guitars, had to change them over constantly. The rest of the band kept going and the guitarist almost seemed to be unaware of the audience till he looked out over them.

There was another half hour between sets after Editors closed with "Open your arms and welcome". The crowd got more and more excited as the night progressed and despite the people who stood on Usagi's toes and the woman who kept backing into her, the final band who everyone had come for came on stage. Usagi was glad to see that they'd had the guitarists for each band in front of them, with the singers to their right in the centre of the stage with the bassists to the very right of the stage and the drummer somewhere between the two.

Usagi found all her favourite songs, save one, were played by all bands, Franz Ferdinand choosing to not play "Gonna have to tell her tonight". The loss was however made up for by having a fantastic view of Tom Smith during Editors' set and Nick McCarthy during Franz Ferdinand's set. Later on the group where all pleased to realise that they'd been stood in the second row meaning they were no less then six foot away from the actual guitarists.

Turned out that going to the concert had been all she needed to get better after all. She felt much better, and save her poor feet which had been crushed by various people and frozen from the cold, she felt much better. She was over the moon after seeing such bands live, she'd been close enough to see the sweat form on Tom Smith's forehead and make it's way down his face and shirt, she'd even caught a glimpse of the waistband of his underwear from when he lifted his arms up causing his shirt to follow slightly. She had her voice back and her nose felt a lot better.

* * *

The next Monday the arcade was full of gossip about how great the show was and Usagi felt just that little bit better after buying a red and black scarf which was part of the look Franz Ferdinand were going for, aswell as three Editors badges that she pinned to her bag. Mamoru and Sapphire bought Franz Ferdinand Shirts and Motoki bought a poster.

Usagi was ecstatic again a week later when a blue Editors shirt arrived through the post.

* * *

Author's Notes: No you haven't gone to heaven folks, Meg really has posted two, yes TWO chapters in less then a week. WOO!

Kissing scene is going to be in either the next chapter, or the chapter after, will hopefully be a surprise when it unfolds, it certainly was a surprise for me when it happened, lemme tell ya that.

Anywho, Ciao pour now


	17. Kissing

Usagi wanted to die.

She wanted to curl up under a large rock and die. Ok so maybe not _die _exactly but she wanted to cause Minako and Rei some serious pain before she curled up under her rock and hid for a few years. They were evil, she was sure all her friends were evil.

"We'll kiss if you do" Rei had slung an arm around Minako's shoulder and leant over, half perched on her own stool. Usagi had choked at that, blinking at the raven haired girl as she tried to swallow her drink down. She could just see Mamoru leaning slightly towards them out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me?" Rei laughed slightly at that.

"Aww come on, Usagi! It'll be fun. I'll snog Minako, tongues and all, if you and Mamoru kiss for hmm.. how long Minako?" Rei turned to the blonde who pressed a finger to her lips in a thoughtful expression before sticking her finger in the air with a grin.

"Ten seconds!"

"There. We'll snog, tongues and all, if you two kiss for ten seconds" Usagi felt herself blushing. She didn't want to kiss him like this. Didn't want her first proper kiss to be like this. Wanted it to be special not a " I will if you will" type dare.

"Sure! Why not" She blinked slightly at Mamoru as he put an arm over her shoulder, propping himself up. Motoki was off at the other end of the counter, taking in an order but she could tell he was watching them.

"How about it Usagi?" Minako grinned at the blonde again, gaining a blush from the younger girl.

" Ok" Rei and Minako high-fived at that before Minako began clapping happily.

'_Kami' _Usagi mentally frowned.

Mamoru stood up and moved around to stand besides Usagi, twirling her stool slight so she faced him. He smiled slightly, hands either side of her on the stool cushion as he leant forwards. She mimicked the move, eyes falling closed and...

He missed. His lips brushed her cheek and she had to tilt her head to catch a brief feel of lips before he pulled away with a grunting sound. Minako giggled and Rei did her best to not let it show as she sighed in mock disappointment and sat down. "Well.. we certainly won't be kissing if that was all you two had"

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak but Motoki was quick enough to call over from the counter "Oi, Usagi!". Said girl jumped up as the man waved for her to come over.

"You alright?" Motoki quirked a brow and Usagi nodded, eyes moving to watch the others from the corner of her eye for a few moments.

"Yeah.. I just.."

" I know Usagi" Motoki smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder before bending to pull something from under the counter. "Can you do me a favour? We're running out of um... um..."

"Ice cream?" Usagi cocked her head to a side and Motoki straightened up quickly with a nod.

"Yeah.. Ice-cream. Can you do me a favour and run to the store to get some more vanilla ice cream?" Usagi looked at him for a moment, noticing the slight amusement in his eyes. She gave a nod and held out her hand, not saying anything about the vast amounts of Ice cream she'd seen in the freezer only earlier that morning. Motoki handed her some money and she went to retrieve her coat, telling the others she was running an errand for Motoki before bouncing out of the arcade.

"Hey, Usagi!" A few steps down from the arcade she bumped into Sapphire, a tired smile on his face and limp in his gait. She darted over to him, frowning.

"Aww! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She knew the last question was stupid but asked it anyways.

"I'm fine.. just a soccer injury"

"What did you do?"

"Chipped a toe.. or three" She winced at that and leant up to throw her arms around the man's neck to hug him.

"Thanks, Usa bunny" She laughed at the nickname and helped him towards the arcade, forgetting about the errand.

* * *

Author's Notes: Um yeah.. short, sorry, sweet, kinda. Bye


	18. Sapphire

Disclaimer: Ok so quick note .. as far as I know two people mentioned in this chapter (William Rees and Kai Fish of Mystery Jets) are not gay, that's as far as I know, what I think might be between those is merely my opinion, but yea, for all I know they could be straight as an arrow. Non of these characters, except Takeshi, are mine

* * *

The bells chimed alerting everyone of a new arrival in the arcade and Motoki was the first to look, noticing Usagi support a limping Sapphire. She helped him to sit down, taking the seat next to him and put the money that Motoki had given her on the counter. "What's wrong?" Motoki placed a can of soda in front of the man who smiled gratefully. A milkshake was popped in front of Usagi a few moments later.

"Soccer injury, you know how Takeshi is" Usagi had heard of Takeshi a few times, met him once. He was a keen athlete and loved soccer, he'd put his own team together, Sapphire being one of his best players. Motoki gave a nod and Mamoru leant around Usagi.

"So she didn't step on your feet then?" Usagi hit him then turned back to Sapphire.

"Aww, no. Usa bunny's not heavy enough to chip toes"

"Not yet!" Mamoru eyed the two, noticing Usagi's smile at the nickname. Since when did Sapphire call her Usa Bunny?

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get you something? Ice? I can ask Motoki for some Ice" Usagi looked like she'd jump off her seat any moment. Sapphire smiled and shook his head.

"No, thanks, Usa Bunny. I think I'll be ok" He patted her head.

"Well.. if you need anything, anything at all" Sapphire gave a nod and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving it a squeeze before straightening up.

"Hey Usa Bunny, have you heard 'The boy who ran away' by that British band.. Mystery Jets?" The girl actually bounced out of her seat at that.

"Have I? I love that song.. Blaine Harrison has such a great voice.. Kai fish and Will Rees are amazing too" Sapphire chuckled, looking at his drink for a moment.

"Sorry, Usa Bunny, but I think those last two are gay"

"Mmm.. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you might be right on that one, Goober" Usagi grinned, Sapphire laughed.

"Goober? what's with that?"

"You've been calling me Usa Bunny so you need a nickname, and it's either Goober or.. Dennis" The pair burst into laughter, Usagi had gotten another song into the conversation 'Can't fool me, Dennis'.

"_You can do anything you want,_

_As long as it makes sense!_

_What a long haul it's been_

_My old and trusted friend._

_Don't think I'm being mean_

_Just can't find a gift to say!"_

Sapphire burst into song, joined seconds later by Usagi. They finished the verse and burst into more laughter, Usagi slumping over the table as her body shook. Sapphire grinned, clapping a hand to her back and patting it. He turned slightly to see Motoki was laughing at them, Mamoru was.. glaring.. at him. What? He quirked a brow and Mamoru looked away for a moment, watching him from the corner of his eyes before offering a slight smile. Sapphire shook it off as his imagination as Usagi sat back up.

"_There was a boy who ran away!_

_From what he didn't know._

_Who he wouldn't say, _

_He just had to go.._

_Something is not inside of him_

_As he fled from a neighbours threat._

_Crowds of people stand aloof_

_In Waterloo._

_There's no Sunset, Sunset_

_And when he gets to this mythic place_

_The streets are dirty and there is no rest, no rest_

_No place to lay a head to sleep, to sleep, to sleep"_

Usagi joined in again and Mamoru noted that she barely ever joined in when he sang.. or Motoki, he added as an after thought. But there she was, grinning and singing along with Sapphire as though they were best friends, as though she liked him. But, he realised sadly, she did. Rei had let it out weeks ago that she had.. stupid Rei.. why couldn't she like him! Mamoru liked better songs then Sapphire.. she was his Usagi, not Sapphire's Usa Bunny.

"_Alas oh Agnes, I still adore you, oh Agnes, oh Agnes, oh Agnes, Oh Aggnnesss, Oh Agggggnnneeesssss!"_ Usagi giggled as Sapphire sang a line, thumping the table with her hands.

"Agnes was a transvestite! I should be offended that you say I'm your Agnes.. I don't look like a manly woman do I?" Sapphire shook his head laughing.

"So who was Dennis? the bassist's ex-boyfriend" Usagi hit his arm.

"Oi! Kai and Will look cute together! Dennis was actually an accountant.. he worked for Blaine's dad but he died"

"Oh so his dad is gay too?"

"Nooo" Usagi giggled "Henry is probably married"

"Well, alright then, if you say so, Usa Bunny"

"I do say so" She grinned and stood up, bringing herself to eye level with him.

"So what about Ciro? Where did he go?"

"Ciro?" She blinked

"_I'm a tourist, world at my feet! _

_Across hither and dither and hither and dither _

_won't fall off my seat._

_I've a camera, keep my photos in a book_

_The more I keep shooting and shooting and shooting_

_The less I have to look_

_I'm a tourist, I'm a tourist_

_Oh, Ciro! where did you go?_

_Oh, Ciro! where did you go?"_

Usagi laughed.

"Ah.. that Ciro" He nodded.

"Well?"

"How should I know? I'm not their dad" The pair burst into further laughter at that and fell into a short silence, each taking a sip of their drink before they burst into more chatter.

* * *

"Either of you two know what's up with Mamoru?" Motoki leant forwards over the counter, whispering to the girls, a seat between them and Mamoru.

"No" Rei shook her head, turning to look at him. Minako giggled.

"Please, It's so obvious!" They quirked brows at her. She didn't continue.

"Well?" Rei prompted.

"Do I really need to spell it out?"

"Yes!"

"He's J-E-L-U-S" She giggled spelling it out. The pair looked at each other, concerned.

"Minako, Sweetie" Rei winced slightly

"That's not a proper word.. do you mean jealous, J-E-A-L-O-U-S?" Motoki finished. Minako threw her arms up, sighing loudly.

"That's what I said! Sheesh!" Mamoru gave them a look causing Rei and Motoki to blanch. Minako just waved.

* * *

"Hey, Usa Bunny, want a lift home?" Sapphire stood up, coat in hand.

"I.. what about your toes?" She looked at his feet then his face. He shrugged.

"I think I can drive, my car's just round the corner if you do want a lift" She looked at him for a moment then grinned, nodding. She quickly finished her milkshake and grabbed her things.

"I'm going home with Sapphire! Ja nee!" Usagi reached the door by the time she realised her mistake. Sapphire was laughing, a hand to his face. She stopped and turned.

"No! I mean.. not like that! He's giving me a lift.. in his car.. to my house...then he's going home, to his house!"

Usagi blushed and noticed Motoki, Minako, Rei and Makato who had joined them at some point were all laughing. Mamoru was laughing but it sounded fake to her ears. She frowned for a moment then darted over, giving him a quick hug before running back to Sapphire. He slung an arm around her shoulders and the two hobbled out, Sapphire winking to Mamoru on his way.

* * *

Sapphire pulled up to Usagi's house, both laughing as 'Can't fool me, Dennis' stopped playing.

" Thanks for the lift, Goober"

"Welcome Usa Bunny" She unfastened her seat belt before leaning over to hug him. He tightened his arms around her, patting her head as she pulled back.

"If you ever need someone to talk to who would see things from a guys point of view who isn't Mamoru or Motoki, you know where to find me" She paused closing the door behind her and looked at him.

"I.. what?"

"You'll get it, Usa Bunny" He leant shifted, leant out the car and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips before winking. He pulled the door closed, Usagi frozen for a moment and started the engine. She blinked, smiling shyly for a moment before waving. He watched her skip to her house and disappear inside, sure that she was safe before letting out a sigh. Mamoru was lucky at times.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Woo! Chapter 18! Let's have a party, it took me long enough eh?

Dedicated to Raye85 and all the other dedicated readers who continously review and show their support, I love you guys. So you know, I'm a little hyper today.. coulda of been the garlic chicken sandwich or maybe the pepsi or chocolate.. either way, I'm super happy, super peppy and in a great mood! Quick! Throw me pompoms!

Band mentioned is a real band, Album called Making Dens. It's great and the boys are so talented. Blaine's (Main singer's) dad, Henry (Guitarist) rocks. Will and Kai are so cute, and if they are a couple then they're a gorgeous couple, there's photographic evidence but nothing written so they may not actually be gay.. but I think they are... The drummer is a pretty cool guy too.

Either way, check the band out


	19. Broken hearts on Beaches

Nothing much eventful happened for about a week after that, at least not in Usagi's opinion. She simply spent most of the week with the girls at the arcade or talking to Mamoru, Motoki and Sapphire. Mamoru of course ignore this and only noticed her talking to Sapphire, in turn, Motoki and the girls noticed that Mamoru seemed to be jealous of Sapphire and took to watching whenever any of them were in a room together.

It turned out to be pretty fun.

Mamoru was testy and glared at the mention of Sapphire's name. They noted when Usagi came in he'd calm down a little, but only when there was no Sapphire. Apparently Mamoru wasn't the best of friends when it came to a girl.

So Minako, self-proclaimed Goddess of love, devised a plan to get Mamoru into action. It was simple and ingenious and the gang thought it was great.

"I'm bored" Motoki stood behind the counter, a pout on his face as he wiped over the surface between Rei and Sapphire. The raven haired man looked at him with a slight chuckle.

"Sapppph" Motoki cast green eyes towards the other man who quirked a brow, taking a sip of his soda " Sapppph Play with me?" He chose the wrong moment to say that because moments later Motoki was sprayed with coke.

"Excuse me?" Sapphire coughed, thumping his chest. "'Toki, I'm not gay! neither are you!"

Motoki laughed.

"I know that. I mean play a game"

"What kind of game?" Sapphire watched him suspiciously as the blonde wiped his face.

"I dunno.. maybe.. a game to see who can get the most kisses?" He didn't mention the fact that both Mamoru and Usagi were due to arrive in exactly three minutes time.

"I don't know 'Toki.."

"Please, Sapppph" Motoki flashed puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine" The man sighed and the group cheered, gaining another suspicious look.

Makato quickly covered for their mistake.

"We're just excited.. We heard you were a good kisser so..." Sapphire's brow quirked and he just nodded.

"Alright ladies! Pucker up!" Motoki grinned the four girls laughed. He kissed them each on the cheek. Sapphire kissed each on the other cheek. Rei spotted Usagi about to come through the doors, Mamoru was crossing the street.

"Oh! New rule! for every four people you kiss, the fifth you have to kiss.. on the lips" The girls turned to Ami who suddenly came up with the idea, Makato gave her a hearty thump on the back which nearly knocked the fragile girl out of her chair. Usagi appeared moments later behind them, Mamoru at the door.

"Ah, Usagi! quick! kiss me or Sapphire" Usagi looked surprised at the pair of them then to the girls who nodded.

"It's a game, whoever you kiss wins" Rei pointed at the two. Usagi blanched for a moment then looked between the two. She of course chose Sapphire who was stood closest. Sapphire stood up, bending himself slightly to press his lips to Usagi's.

There was a bang and they pulled apart, turning to see Mamoru storming out, a chair tipped over. Motoki bit his lip and Usagi looked around in confusion. Sapphire glanced at the others before putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Go after him, Usa Bunny" He gently nudged her towards the doors and with a glance around she gave a nod and a smile before running after the man, no clue where he'd gone but going where her gut instinct told her to.

She found him sat on the beach, three blocks away, knees bent and arms wrapped around his knees. His chin was rested against his arms and she noticed with some sadness that he seemed heartbroken. But in Usagi style, she got things wrong as she asked

"What's wrong Mamoru? Did I... You're not in love with Sapphire are you?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, so it's short but I'm planning on the next chapter being a bit longer, there's going to be drama! Had to end it on a slightly happier note then was going to.

Sorry!


	20. Kisses

"What's wrong Mamoru? Did I... You're not in love with Sapphire are you?"

Mamoru made a quiet choking sound, the blush on his features hidden by the darkening sky. Gay? In love with Sapphire? How could the girl get such a thing wrong, he buried his head in his arms for a moment, feeling her hand squeeze his shoulder. He snickered quietly.

"Oh, Mamoru. There's nothing wrong with being gay, loads of people are gay, I'm sure Sapphire would be flattered too! He's open minded and all that.." She trailed off as Mamoru threw himself onto his back, laughing deeply with his eyes covered by an arm. She blinked, not sure what she'd said.

"Usagi.. I'm not, I'm not in love with Sapphire.. I'm not gay either before you say anything" He pushed himself up as he calmed down, still snickering as the girl looked slightly surprised for a moment before pouting.

"I always wanted a gay best friend..." She ducked her head and he threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Sorry to disappoint you" He chuckled against her shoulder as she returned the hug, both just sat there for a while before pulling back slightly. Their eyes caught and she felt a giddy wave pass over her, eyes finding the same uncertainty reflected from Mamoru's eyes as she was feeling. His lips quirked into a smile and she gave a slight nod, finding her own smile.

Yes.

They leaned forwards and she tilted her head a little too far, his lips brushing her upper lip. She let out a slight chuckled and they tried again, tilting her head the other way. Their lips didn't meet fully but it was sweet and his lips were wet against her own dry ones, a slight dampness on the skin just below her lips.

She blushed, ducking her head slightly with a smile before looking up to him. Her smile widened as she saw his own smile and it had already clicked that she was wrong.

"How could I not have seen it?" She laughed quietly to herself, his own laughter reaching her ears as she shifted, their knees brushing. The pair sat quietly together, just watching the scene around them, occasionally making comments on the sky or sea. It wasn't really important that the pair used words, they were comfortable just sat their. Usagi knew she'd have to at some point go home, at some point work things out between them on where they stood, but for now...

Now things were perfect the way they were

**The End**

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm so sorry that this took ages for me to post, and that it wasn't as long as I promised but I'va had a really really really good week and I really couldn't just drag this out

So, there's some bad news... I could possibly from now on not post as many stories and chapters which could mean that my writing will just go down ect.

However, I actually got a new boyfriend, called Phil, who's the sweetest guy ever. My friends started Operation: Get Meg a boyfriend on the wednesday and Thursday. I was talking to him over the phone and msn on the friday and saturday, then he invited me out on sunday because he was at a pub with some of my friends so I thought yeah, why not. We really hit things off and we're officially an item/couple/it. WOO!

Baka-Ben approves, all my friends like him save one, and I've pretty much spent the majority of the week either thinking of him or blushing. I don't get to see him much thanks to our timetables and the fact that he lives about an hour out of town. He's sweet though, shy, brown hair, brown eyes, braces, two years older then me, welsh. He's a tad clumsy too but he's really sweet, apparently the clumsiness is my fault and I have that effect on him. He's had me uber happy and getting up early so I guess it's a good thing.

I shall stop talking about the awesomeness of my life and go see what I can think up for your forgiveness


End file.
